Tragicomedia veraniega
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA Del amor al odio solo hay dos pasos¡Pero es que del odio al amor aveces hay una inocente mirada y nada más! Un simple viaje cambiará seis años de odio profundo...
1. No hay nada imposible

**Aquí les dejo con mi nueva historia, pasen lean y diviertanse con ella...**

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo uno****: No hay nada imposible**

Era un día soleado, de finales de Mayo, solo había un par de solitarias nubes encima de un cielo azul brillante. Era uno de esos días en los que apetece salir a tomar el sol, tumbado en la hierba, respirando el aire puro que hay en esa zona de Escocia donde se encuentra situado el castillo de Hogwarts. Pero no, ese no era uno de esos días. Bueno, lo hubiera sido a no ser que estuvieran de vacaciones o fuera un sábado o domingo, pero era un lunes, un maldito y aburrido lunes.

Los alumnos se despertaban perezosos, frotándose los ojos y con el pelo desenredado. Y no era distinto en la habitación de sexto de los chicos de Gryffindor. El primero en levantarse era siempre Sirius Black, un chico alto y musculoso, de piel morena pues el último verano se había pasado el día en la playa, ojos grisáceos, pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y unas facciones finas junto con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera. El aludido se despertó y se encerró en el baño, en su sesión matutina de arreglo: ducharse, peinarse, vestirse y todo a la perfección. Sirius era un chico de carácter alegre y animado, divertido, era juguetón y bromista, a la vez que coqueto, aunque muchas veces llegaba a ser un poco cruel con la gente que no le gustaba.

Cuando salió, cosa de una hora más tarde, se encontró con otro de los chicos, que ya estaba despierto. Este era Remus Lupin, un chico de su misma edad, algo menos bajito y más flacucho, de piel pálida y pelo de un color pajizo que le caía suavemente encima de su tierno rostro. Unos ojos miel observaban medio adormidos a su amigo. Era un chico tranquilo y amable, agradable con la gente, le gustaba ayudar a las personas y se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos quizá demasiado. Era una de esas personas que no se pueden odiar.

-Buenos días- saludó el castaño tras un largo bostezo- ¿Terminaste los deberes de Pociones?

-No- contestó Sirius, sacando de la maleta de Remus el trabajo que les había mandado Slughorn un mes antes- Estuve ocupado, me dejas ¿No?- pidió, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero que no se note. Y… ¿Qué hiciste para estar tan ocupado?- pidió con picardía el chico. Sirius se olvidó al momento de los deberes de pociones y pasó a contarle con alegría sus logros no aptos para menores de la noche anterior con un par de chicas de Hufflepuff- Y luego volví aquí- terminó como media hora más tarde. Remus lo miraba arqueando una ceja y preguntándose como demonios podía hacer esas cosas y en esos sitios su amigo, cuando el despertador de otro de los ocupantes de la habitación llamó su atención.

Ese despertador era el encargado de despertar a Peter Pettigrew, el pequeño del grupo de cuatro que eran. Era un chico bajito y regordete, no muy agraciado, de pelo rubio, ojos negros y la nariz puntiaguda. El chico se removió entre las sabanas.

-¡Hey Wormtail, despiértate!- gritó Sirius, lanzándole una zapatilla al chico, que se removió aún más tras el contacto- Nada, no hay manera, tendremos que esperar al método usual- concluyó tras lanzarle varios objetos mas.

El método usual era esperar a que se despertara el cuarto chico: James Potter. Este era un muchacho alto, aunque no tanto como Sirius, de piel muy morena, y no era de tomar el sol, pelo azabache revuelto y desordenado, con un aire de rebelde que no conoce lo que es un peine, ojos almendrados detrás de unas gafas y sonrisa pícara permanente. Era muy extrovertido, hiperactivo y gracioso, le encantaba hacerse notar aunque la mayoría de gente ya se fijaba en él, y no era necesario que hiciera muchas cosas. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y el líder nato de la casa.

Dos minutos después de que sonara el primer despertador empezó a sonar otro, el de James Potter, que, aparte de ser ruidoso por si solo estaba amplificado con magia. Los dos chicos que seguían durmiendo pegaron un bote, y el bajito y regordete se cayó al suelo temblando del susto. Empezaba la mañana.

-¡Mecagoentodo!- gritó James, yendo de un lado para otro buscando el calcetín que le faltaba, vestido solo con la camisa del uniforme, mal abrochada, la corbata mal puesta, unos boxers negros y un calcetín.

-¡Remus Remus¡¿Viste mi zapato?!- pedía desesperado Peter, buscando el zapato en sitios en los que seguro que NO estaría (como por ejemplo podía ser un cajón llenó de cromos que nadie tocaba desde hacía meses).

-¡Joder que no acabo!- se quejaba Sirius, copiando a toda velocidad la redacción de Remus, intentando hacer que no se pareciera a la del castaño mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba escribir algo lógico- ¡Mierda!- se le había caído toda la tinta encima del pergamino. Remus rodó los ojos: cada mañana lo mismo.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de las chicas no era así, aunque no estaba tan lejos del caos mañanero: de las cuatro chicas que dormían juntas en Gryffindor una iba de un lado para otro porque había perdido el rimmel, otra seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, la tercera salía del baño con el pelo mojado y la última las observaba a todas entretenida. Esta última se llamaba Lily Evans, suspiraba divertida viendo como se repetía lo de cada mañana. Era una chica de pelo rojo oscuro, largo hasta media espalda y muy brillante, con unos grandes ojos verdes y unos labios muy rojos, que resaltaban en su piel. Era una chica alegre y animada, bastante alocada pero tenía que comportarse muchas veces pues era prefecta y debía dar ejemplo, le encantaba ayudar a los demás, pero cabreada era más que peligrosa. Sus padres eran muggles.

-¿Os queda mucho? No quiero morirme de hambre- pidió la chica, rodeando los ojos cuando vio que la que dormía seguía durmiendo, que la que buscaba el rimmel ahora buscaba otra cosa trivial para ir a clase y que la que había salido de la ducha bostezaba mientras abría el armario y se lo miraba como si de una cuestión de vida o muerte se tratara.

-Ve despertando a Lys en lugar de quejarte- pidió la chica del armario. Lily volteó los ojos y se acercó a lo que le tocaba hacer cada día: evitar la muerte por estrangulación tras despertar a Lys.

Lysandra Yaxley, más conocida como Lys, era una de las ocupantes de la habitación. Era una chica algo callada, aunque si abría la boca era para decir algo importante, era la más madura del grupo y dividía a la gente en dos grandes grupos: los soportables y los insoportables, y era difícil pasar de insoportable a soportable, mientras que de soportable a insoportable pasaban a diario. Obviamente sus amigas estaban en un pequeño grupo aparte llamado Cobayas, como las llamaba cariñosamente, y ellas eran intocables, las defendía pasara lo que pasara y siempre estaba a su lado. Era una chica alta y delgada, de piel algo más pálida que la de Lily, de cabello negrísimo, con un par de mechas por todo el pelo de color celeste, su favorito, ojos del mismo color que las mechitas y una mirada un poco perdida.

-Lys…- susurró Lily con cuidado- ¿Lys?- repitió. No habría manera, debería acudir a la técnica de siempre- _Sonorus_- dijo apuntándose al cuello- ¡¡LYS!!- gritó a su oído. La chica pegó un vote digno de cualquier dibujo de los Looney Toones y luego empezó a perseguir a Lily por toda la habitación, hasta que la chica del armario la inmovilizó con un rápido Petrificus Totallus.

-Tranquila mujer- dijo Christine Winters, Christie para las amigas. Esta era la que acababa de inmovilizar a la morena. Era una chica no muy alta, pero bastante delgada, con un aspecto algo delicada aunque era la más fuerte en todos los sentidos del grupo. Tenía una larga melena castaña ondulada hasta media espalada, en esos momentos algo mojada pues acababa de salir de la ducha, y unos grandes ojos de color miel muy expresivos. Siempre iba con una sonrisa en la boca y era alegre y amable con todo el mundo, incluso con quien no soportaba, que eran pocas personas. Era prima de James por parte de madre, que era la hermana del padre del chico, y se llevaba muy bien con él, aunque no acostumbraba a hablar de la familia de su padre ni de su vida antes de llegar a Hogwarts, por lo que sus amigas tampoco le preguntaban mucho. Como tenía genes Potter, pese a que no compartía el apellido, y esos genes eran de gamberrillo, la chica acostumbraba a tener ataque de rebeldía. Justo terminaba de vestirse esta, cuando el hechizo empezaba a pasarle a Lys y Lily había recobrado la respiración que la cuarta chica exclamó:

-¡Ya estoy lista!- anunció Sharon Harthlieb, una chica que podía ser definida como una rubia despampanante: era castaña teñida a la perfección de rubio, con unos impresionantes ojazos azules maquillados a la perfección de negro, que hacía resaltarlos aún más. La melena rubia la llevaba hasta los hombros, lisa por la parte superior e iba volviéndose rizada hasta formas unos perfectos bucles, tenía una sonrisa coqueta y encantadora y era considerada una de los Sex-Symbols de Hogwarts. Pero su carácter no cuadraba con su aspecto de princesita de cuento de hadas: era bastante violenta a veces, muy hiperactiva, le encantaba hacer el loco y gritas y era incapaz de mantener una relación con un chico de más de una noche. Vamos, que estaba en medio de la edad del pavo. La rubia tenía un hermano mellizo, que asistía a Ravenclaw.

Así, las cuatro chicas bajaron a desayunar, mientras Lily les metía la misma paliza de cada día porque iban a quedarse con un desayuno a base de las sobras que nadie quería, cosa que le daba mucho asco a la pelirroja. Al final, pero, la conversación quedó cortada como siempre porque se encontraron en la sala común con sus compañeros de curso y clase: Los Merodeadores. Con los que a esas alturas ya no se llevaban nada bien… Y eso que habían empezado con buen pié a primer curso…

…Seis años antes, un once de septiembre cualquiera: Un chico de once años avanzaba por el pasillo de su casa, con aire amenazador. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Pasó la mirada por la habitación que estaba a oscuras, ya que al estar bajo tierra no tenia ventanas, miró la larga mesa de madera que había en el centro y encontró lo que buscaba. Avanzó hacia el niño de diez años que se encontraba escondido debajo.

-Hola hermanito- dijo cariñosamente el mayor de los dos, que aunque solo se llevaran un escaso año, era mucho mas alto que el menor.

-Ho…hola- dijo el pequeño, apartándose del mayor.

El hermano pequeño salió por el otro lado de la mesa, y corrió hacia la pared contraria a la puerta. El mayor saltó encima de la mesa, para ahorrar tiempo y coger a su hermano, y saltó encima del menor.

El pequeño quedo de cara al suelo, con su hermano mayor encima.

-¿Me la darás?- preguntó cariñosamente el mayor, acomodándose encima del pequeño, mientras con la mano se apartaba un poco el flequillo negro que llevaba un poco largo de encima de los ojos.

El pequeño extendió con dificultad una varita de color marrón oscuro a su hermano. Cuando el mayor la tuvo en manos, le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de triunfo, que cambió enseguida al ver que su hermano lo miraba con malicia.

-¡MAMÁAAAA!- gritó el pequeño entre sollozos fingidos, aunque parecían reales al oído de la madre.

-Mierda- murmuró el mayor. No tuvo tiempo de salir de encima de su hermano, que su madre, Walburga Black, ya estaba en la puerta jadeando de lo que había corrido para ver que le ocurría a su hijito querido.

-¡Sirius!- gritó la madre, y avanzó hacia el aludido, haciendo gestos de que saliera de encima de su hermano.

-Yo… ¡Me quitó la varita!- Se defendió Sirius.

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente para saltar encima de tu hermano?- dijo su madre, cogiéndolo con fuerza del hombro- ¡Vete a tu habitación el rato que quede hasta ir a coger el tren!- ordenó, mientras le daba un pescozón.

Sirius subió a su habitación, enojado porque siempre se las cargaba el.

James Potter se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo los últimos preparativos para empezar el curso en Hogwarts. Cerró el baúl de golpe, y miró con tristeza a su escoba: La tenía que dejar allí, porque los de primero no podían utilizarla.

Fue hacia el baño que había en el segundo piso de la gran casa donde vivía. Intentó peinarse inútilmente. Tras pelear cinco minutos con su alborotado pelo, lo dejo por inútil, solo le había quedado un poco mas chafado, nada peinado. Soltó el cepillo y volvió a su habitación para ponerse los zapatos.

Se había terminado de ponerse las zapatillas deportivas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-James cariño¿puedes ir tu?- preguntó Dorea Potter, su madre.

-¡Si!- gritó él y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Seguramente serian los hijos de los vecinos. James y sus padres tenían que acompañar a los hijos de los Harthlieb, que eran mellizos, al Hogwarts Express, ya que sus padres trabajaban en el Ministerio y últimamente tenían mucho trabajo.

Se llamaban Josh y Sharon Harthlieb, eran muy parecidos aunque fueran mellizos de diferente sexo. Si Sharon llevara el pelo corto y ropa de chico, podría hacerse pasar por su hermano, y lo mismo con el chico. Los dos tenían el pelo de un color castaño claro y mas o menos la misma altura. La única diferencia imposible de cambiar entre los dos hermanos era que él tenía los ojos grises y ella de un azul cristalino. Los dos tenían la misma edad que James pero eran algo más bajitos y delgados que este.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró ni más ni menos que con los mellizos.

-¡Hola James!- dijo el chico, alegre. La madre de James salió a recibir a los recién llegados

-¡Sirius Black no corras!- gritó Orion Black, el padre de Sirius, al ver que su hijo se escabullía al divisar en la distancia a sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa, y ver horrorizado como se acercaban a ellos. Corriendo un poco lo atrapo, le quitó el carrito, lo cogió del brazo y lo volvió a llevar con el resto de familia, a la que se habían unido sus primas y sus tíos.

-¡Oh¡El pequeño Sirius va a Hogwarts!- dijo Narcisa, con cariño fingido. Toda la familia rió con el comentario. Sirius suspiró resignado, pensaba que en Hogwarts se libraba de la familia, pero no se acordó de su queridísima prima, que también estaría. Ella era cinco años mayor que el, mientras que su hermana Bellatrix, por suerte, era nueve años mayor que Sirius, por lo que hacia un tiempo que había terminado los estudios, "Algo es algo" pensó el moreno. Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada coqueta, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius

-Pues vas a vigilar a Sirius, Narcisa- dijo Druella, la tía de Sirius, a su hija.

-¿Qué?- gritó el chico, atónito- ¿Como me va a vigilar?

-Hombre, pues como estaréis en la misma casa será fácil- dijo su tío, Cygnus Black- ¿O no piensas ir a Slytherin?- preguntó en broma, todos rieron, mientras que su padre lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Pero… ¿Y si no voy a Slytherin?

-¡Pero que chico mas gracioso!- dijo Druella, pensándose que era una broma- claro que irás hombre, como buen Black que eres. ¿No querrás ir con unos Sangre Sucia en otra casa verdad?

-¿Qué habría de malo en ello?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡Mirad que hora que es!- dijo su madre, quitándole importancia a la pregunta de su hijo- Vamos venga.

La familia entera fue hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Primero pasaron sus tíos con sus primas, luego su madre y su hermano.

-Chico- dijo su padre, furioso por las preguntas de antes- Que me entere yo de que no has ido a Slytherin, y este verano vas a tener tus peores vacaciones- dijo amenazante.

Sirius hizo ver que estaba asustado. Decidido¡Él no iba a Slytherin ni que le pagasen mil galeones!

Pasó el andén, se despidió de su familia lo antes posible y al llegar a la entrada del vagón pudo comprobar que ya se habían ido. Buscó un compartimiento vacío. Encontró uno con un chico dentro.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Sirius desde la puerta, se fijó que delante de el chico había un par de chicas de su misma edad.

-¡Claro!- dijo una de las chicas- yo soy Lily Evans- dijo señalándose a si misma cuando Sirius ya estuvo sentado. Su pelo era de un rojo oscuro que llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos verdes y la piel un poco pálida.

-Yo –dijo el chico- soy Remus Lupin, encantado.

-Y yo Christine Winters- se presentó la otra chica. Era castaña, con el pelo muy cortito recogido en dos coletas, que apenas median dos centímetros, y los ojos de un brillante color castaño.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sirius- yo me llamo Sirius Black.

En el compartimiento contiguo se encontraba James Potter, los mellizos Harthlieb, y una chica que acababan de conocer. La chica se llamaba Lysandra Rosier. Tenía el pelo liso y muy largo, extremadamente negro, los ojos azul claro y la piel un poco pálida.

El tren se puso en marcha.

Llevaban ya casi una hora de viaje, cuando un gritó se escuchó en medio del pasillo del tren. Muchas personas asomaron la cabeza para ver que pasaba. Entre ellos James y Sirius.

Sirius salió de su compartimiento, y la cabeza la sacó Remus.

James hizo lo mismo que Sirius.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Lysandra, desde el compartimiento, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con Sharon.

-No se- dijo Josh, que sacaba la cabeza para ver algo.

Un chico bajito y regordete salió de un compartimiento, casi arrastrándose, y al intentar levantarse se cayó al suelo. Un rayo de color púrpura salio del compartimiento, y fue a parar encima del chico regordete. El pelo se le volvió de color púrpura.

Del compartimiento salió Lucius Malfoy, apuntando con la varita al pequeño chico de primero, mientras sus compañeros de Slytherin soltaban carcajadas y frases ingeniosas de esas que solo hacen gracia a los chicos.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Lily, saliendo del compartimiento, como hacían muchos detrás de ellos.

-Esos, que se meten con ese chico- dijo James, fijándose en Lily, cosa que no había echo hasta el momento de contestarle la pregunta.

-¡Pero que os creéis!- gritó Christine indignada. Algunos de Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius, escucharon el comentario de la chica.

-¡Tú¿Quien te crees para criticar mis acciones?- inquirió con superioridad el rubio.

-¿Y tú quien te crees para tratar así a un alumno?- dijo Christine, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que observaban la escena, que no se esperaran que una de primero plantase cara a unos alumnos de sexto.

-¿Pero tu que te crees?- dijo Lucius, y la apuntó a ella con la varita, pero antes de que hiciera nada, Sirius ya le había lanzado una bomba fétida a los pies, y todos se apartaban de Lucius porque apestaba.

-¡Enano¡Mocoso asqueroso!- gritó Lucius acercándose a Sirius. El chico sacó más bombas, y se las tiró. El rubio paró de avanzar, y retrocedió indignado- ¡Me las pagaras!

-¡Cuando quieras!

Tras la pelea, los chicos de los dos compartimientos se quedaron juntos, un poco apretujados, y hablaron todo el viaje. Tras llegar a Hogwarts, Hagrid los recogió, y todos le siguieron contemplando su alzada. Cogieron las balsas y cruzaron el lago. Al llegar al castillo, McGonagall los esperó a todos, y les comentó como iba todo en Hogwarts, para luego dejarlos solos unos minutos, en los que nadie habló por culpa los nervios.

Cuando volvió abrió la puerta, y entraron todos.

Los alumnos de primer se quedaron asombrados al entrar en el Salón. Por sus altas paredes, su techo encantado, las velas que flotaban solas en el aire y los cientos de caras que los observaban con risitas que anunciaban "carne fresca".

Nerviosos avanzaron todos entre las mesas, bajo la mirada atenta de los alumnos más mayores que ellos.

El mismo grupito que habían estado medio viaje hablando se quedaron juntos, esperando poder ir todos a la misma casa. Después del discurso, empezó la selección.

-Black, Sirius- dijo McGonagall. Él se sentó en el sillón, y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

"haber haber… ¿Un Black que no quiere ir a Slytherin? Tu familia ha ido allí desde tiempos que ya ni recuerdo, solo un par de primos tuyos no fueron¿Quieres seguir sus pasos¿Quieres ser la oveja negra de la familia? Porque es lo que pasará si no vas"

"¡No me importa!"

"Entonces…"

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero. Sirius bajó contento del sillón, vio como su prima lo miraba amenazadoramente ¿Qué importaba? El seria la oveja negra pues. Después de él fueron dos chicos más, que se fueron a Ravenclaw. Sirius quería ir con sus nuevos amigos, ya que le habían parecido todos geniales.

-Evans, Lily- El sombrero pareció dudar mucho en su caso, hasta que Lily fijó la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí fue donde el sombrero la mandó. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Sirius, contenta.

-Que nervios…- dijo la chica tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras un chico subía a ser seleccionado. Sirius sonrió- No sabía si ponerme en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor¡Que nervios!

-A mi quería meterme en Slytherin…- murmuró orgulloso Sirius- ¡Pero es mucho mejor Gryffindor!

-Harthlieb, Sharon- la chica fue con paso decidido hacia el sombrero. Dudó muy poco:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Sharon corrió hasta Lily y Sirius, y les dio un abrazo. Los dos se sorprendieron mucho, pero les alegró ver que el afecto que habían cogido con los otros les era algo correspondido. Entonces fue el turno del hermano de Sharon, que ante la total sorpresa de su hermana, se fue a Ravenclaw.

-¿Dónde creéis que irán los otros?- preguntó preocupada Sharon, que quería que fueran todos los restantes juntos. Sirius y Lily se encogieron de hombros.

-Lupin, Remus

El chico se sentó en el taburete y acto seguido McGonagall le puso el sombrero. Pasaron tres minutos largos hasta que este lo mandó a Gryffindor. Remus bajó hasta la mesta de los leones todo ruborizado.

-¿Dudaba?- preguntó Sirius.

-Entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor… y aquí estoy- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos. El sombrero mando a tres chicos seguidos Hufflepuff.

-Pettigrew, Peter- el sombrero también dudó mucho con él. Peter ponía cara de suplica y sufrimiento.

-…Gryffindor- dijo el sombrero sin tanta energía como las otras veces. El gordito saltó del taburete y tropezó, pero se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo hasta la mesa.

-Potter, James- James fue con paso lento y aire aburrido hasta el sombrero. McGonagall se lo puso en la cabeza, pero mucho antes de que el sombrero tocara su pelo gritó:

-¡SIN DUDA GRYFFINDOR!- el salón entero estallo en risas y James fue con una sonrisa hasta la mesa, allí chocó de manos con los chicos y saludó a Lily y Sharon.

-Rosier, Lysandra- anunció McGonagall. El sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor.

Solo quedaba Christine en el grupo de alumnos que esperaban a ser seleccionados, que había disminuido considerablemente. Tras cuatro alumnos más le tocó a ella.

-Winter, Christine- dijo McGonagall.

La rubia fue hasta el taburete y la profesora la puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Pensó un rato y al final su veredicto fue:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Christine también corrió hasta sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase. Se miraron los unos a los otros con emoción…

Pero de esa emoción ya habían pasado seis años, muchas cosas cambiaron a lo largo del primer año. El grupito de chicos que fue a Gryffindor se hizo famoso por sus payasadas y empezaron a frecuentar a gente con la que las chicas no querían el mínimo trato y empezaron a distanciarse. Pasados unos años, cuando nombraron a Lily prefecta, empezaron los problemas de verdad pues pasaron de estar distanciados a estar peleándose todo el día porque no seguían las normas. Allí fue cuando la relación se enfrió del todo y dejaron de hablarse. Bueno, no dejaron del todo, pues seguían teniendo dos puntos en común: el primero era que eran de Gryffindor y debían verse tanto si querían como si no, el segundo era el hermano de Sharon, que era muy amigo de los Merodeadores, y más de una vez terminaban yendo todos juntos (aunque nada bueno salía de aquello).

Los dos grupos dejaron de mirarse y bajaron hacia el comedor, ignorándose mutuamente y charlando de sus cosas. Nada más llegar abajo apareció Josh, el mellizo de Sharon, que corrió hacia ellos.

Era un chico alto y musculoso, parecido a Sirius en ese aspecto, y también en que estaba muy moreno, pero tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, del mismo color que tendría su hermana si no fuera por el maquillaje. Era de los chicos populares de Hogwarts, también considerado Sex-Symbol, cosa de familia por lo visto.

-Chicos, rápido- pidió emocionado- Ya se sabe que haremos este año de viaje de fin de curso- anunció alegre.

Nadie pudo evitar no sonreír. Aunque pareciera imposible, por fin, llegaba el tan esperado viaje, se rompía la monotonía y se acercaba la diversión. Por unos momentos olvidaron que no se hablaban y empezaron a charlar alegremente acerca del ansiado viaje, un viaje que cambiaría muchas cosas.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o. **

**Pues bueno, que espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, que de ahora en adelante se pondrá mucho más divertido y que espero vuestros reviews, sin los cuales no creo que vaya a continuar, aunque tengo ya media historia escrita… **

**O sea que ya sabéis, para comentarios amenazas y quizá alguna felicitación le dais al botoncito donde pone GO y me hacéis feliz. **

**Eri **


	2. Un campamento especial

**Bueno, mil gracias por los 32 reviews ;) espero que este capítulo tambien os guste tanto y dejéis tantos reviews.**

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo dos: ****Un campamento especial**

-Al fin, al fin- exclamó alegre una chica pelirroja mientras recogía todas sus pertenencias, esparcidas de cualquier forma por el suelo de la habitación que ocupaba junto a sus tres amigas- ¡Terminamos!- gritó con euforia, mientras se quitaba una túnica de mago un tanto desgastada por todo un curso de ajetreo y se ponía unos cómodos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que resaltaba su pelo rojo. Lily daba saltos encima de su cama, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el pequeño estéreo propiedad de una de sus amigas.

-Joder chica, cuanta emoción- le contestó Sharon. La chica vestía como Lily, ropa muggle, mientras se miraba al espejo con aire coqueto. Terminó de pintarse los labios con gloss transparente y se colocó un poco bien la camiseta de color verde militar que llevaba atada al cuello, ya que al inclinarse para quedar más cerca del espejo se había bajado un poco el escote. A conjunto llevaba una minifalda tejana y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón del mismo color que la camiseta.

-¿Cuánta emoción?- chilló Lily, extrañada ante tal pregunta- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de que terminemos curso, nos vayamos todas de viaje y que pierda a Potter de vista una temporada?

-No exageres- contestó otra de las amigas de Lily, entrando en la habitación mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Era Lysandra, esta aún vestía la túnica del colegio pero, justo cuando la puerta de cerró, se la quitó y se puso un vestido blanco de hilo muy veraniego, que acompañó con unas sandalias blancas de tacón muy bonitas y unas gafas de sol retro de un color oscuro- Bueno si, tienes mi permiso para exagerar ¡Vacaciones!- gritó a pleno pulmón, yendo hacia Lily que saltó a sus brazos y las dos chicas empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría.

La otra ocupante de la habitación, Christine Winters, no tardó en hacerse presente. Esta ya entró vestida con ropa muggle: unos tejanos piratas y una camiseta de color fucsia chillona. Llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida en una cola en un punto un tanto alto de la cabeza, para así intentar burlar el calor que se hacía presente en todos los lugares.

-¡Venga chicas, que llegaremos tarde!- animó la castaña más eufórica que Lily, mientras agarraba su baúl- ¡Vayámonos de viaje!- exclamó.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron junto a sus baúles, que traían flotando tras de ellas, llegaron al Vestíbulo, donde estaba el resto de compañeros de curso y donde se respiraba un ambiente de auténtica euforia.

-Disfrutad mientras podáis- murmuró envidioso un chico de séptimo curso. Tanto los de su curso como los de quinto en esos momentos se encontraban realizando los EXTASIS y TIMOS y los observaban a todos con clara envidia.

-¡Shaz! ¡Shaz!- llamó Josh a su hermana, yendo hacia el grupo de chicas acompañado de una chica despampanante, y a su lado sus correspondientes baúles- Chicas, os presento a Giselle McQueen, es de Hufflepuff- presentó a la chica, aunque no era necesaria presentación: la pobre tenía fama de todo menos de lista y casta. Era extremadamente rubia, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y una sonrisa coqueta, demasiado delgada y muy alta, pero no se podía negar que era muy guapa.

-Ay Josh, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Giselle, como mucho tolero Gise, pero prefiero Giss- dijo la chica con una voz muy aguda, haciendo un pucherito.

-Esto… pues Giss, bueno, supongo que ya las conoces- dijo Josh, aunque tanto si las conocía como si no le importaba muy poco porque las miró unos segundos para luego fijar sus ojos en los de Josh y poner su mano en el bolsillo trasero del chico, que dio un pequeño respingo, aunque luego pareció de lo más contento. Su hermana volteó los ojos- Bueno, venía a decirte que ya les dije a los profesores que vamos todos juntos cuando nos pidieron los grupos de las tiendas. Nos vemos luego- dijo rápidamente, pues Giss se lo llevaba a rastras para fardar delante de sus amigas.

-Shaz- dijo Lily, imitando el tono de Josh- ¿Qué quiere decir que "vamos juntos"?- pidió, haciendo crujir los nudillos amenazante. La rubia palideció y le dio un toquecito a Christine.

-Bueno, pues que como Josh es su hermano y James mi primo pensamos que estaría bien usar este viaje para hacer las paces- explicó como si nada la castaña, pues la idea no había sido suya, si no de los mellizos.

-Rebobinemos- pidió esta vez Lysandra- ¿Me dices que iremos en la misma tienda que ESOS- añadió mucho desprecio al pronunciar esa palabra- durante todo el viaje?

-Ajá- comentó distraída la castaña, y ajena a las miradas asesinas de sus dos amigas- un mes conviviendo en paz y armonía- como no era idea suya no se sentía culpable de nada y podía hablar sin problemas.

-Venga chicas, que no podemos estar así toda la vida. Además, imagina que dirán las otras chicas- dijo en aire confidente Sharon- "Mirad a esas, que morro, duermen con los Merodeadores"- comentó en tono cotilla, imitando la voz de pito de Giselle.

-No se…-empezó Lysandra- Yo no creo que aguante ahí metida un mes…

-Siempre los podemos envenenar, y luego darle los cadáveres de comer a los cocodrilos- comentó Lily, mirando a Lys con un aire psicópata.

-Exacto exacto- dijo, para terminar con el tema Christine- Ahora ¿Qué os parece si buscamos a nuestros compañeros de tienda y les damos la buena noticia?- pidió con aire malicioso: a ella le caía bien James, porque era su primo, pero los otros tres ya no los podía ver ni en pintura, y pensaba aprovechar cualquier momento para molestarlos a más no poder.

-Me parece mejor idea que hacer las paces- comentó Lily, a la que se le había pegado el aire malicioso de Christine. Sharon volteó los ojos ¡¿Es que no habría manera de hacer que volvieran a ser amigos?! Aunque, debía reconocer, que sería divertido verlos pelear a todas horas.

Pero Josh se había adelantado a hablar con los chicos, estaba compinchado con James para hacerles creer que había sido un error que terminaran todos juntos, pero Remus les descubrió nada mas empezar a hablar, y ahora Sirius se quejaba.

-¡Yo con esas ansiadas no voy!- se quejaba, mirando con pena un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, con las que podía haber terminado durmiendo en la misma tienda, y quizá en la misma cama.

-Pero bueno, que no hay para tanto- comentó Josh.

-Claro, eso lo dices tú, que tienes entre ellas tu hermana y las demás te adoran, y tú, que entre ellas está tu prima- apuntó Remus, señalando primero a Josh y luego a James- pero ni yo ni Sirius ni Peter estamos bien recibidos entre esas…- no encontró palabra pues James lo advirtió que entre esas estaba su adorada prima- Entre esas- terminó la frase de manera contundente.

-¿Pero de que tenéis miedo?- pidió esta vez James- Mi prima es un ángel, la hermana de Josh está más que buena y sabéis que pasa de nosotros, si no provocas a Rosier no te hará nada, y Evans… bueno, con Evans tendremos que tener cuidado, cerrar la puerta antes de ir a dormir y esconder los cuchillos, pero bueno, somos cinco chicos y ellas cuatro.

-¿No deberíamos ser los mismos de cada?- pidió Peter, en un momento de iluminación que recordó las normas que les dieron los profesores.

-¡Si claro! ¡Dale a las leonas una lima para que se afilen las uñas y los colmillos!- exclamó Sirius, sentándose encima de su baúl. Peter lo miró sin comprender ninguna palabra- Digo, que si cuatro ya son peligrosas que porque queremos cinco.

-Son cinco- explicó Josh- Giselle viene con nosotros y estará de nuestro lado- Sirius y Remus se miraron preocupados.

-Haber chicos, esas tías están buenas, y no nos llevamos nada bien, por lo que podemos aprovechar este viaje para hacer las paces y algo más ¿o no? Si no nos hablamos jamás tendremos nada con ellas- Sirius lo miró como diciendo "ni falta que me hace"- pero si hacemos las paces tendremos algo que pocos chicos han conseguido.

-A excepción de los que se acercan a Josh chica- comentó Remus, refiriéndose a Sharon.

-Bueno si, pero ¿Cuántos has oído tu que se hayan liado con mi prima?

-Es que no dejas que se le acerquen- comentó Remus.

-Vale, pues ¿Y con Rosier?

-Si escondiera los colmillos de vampiresa quizá alguno se acercaría- comentó Sirius.

-Bueno, pues con Evans- nadie contestó- ¿Lo veis? Seguro que se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano. Ya sabéis, tenéis a tres chicas a las que conseguir- dijo orgulloso de tan buena idea- Pero mi prima ni la toquéis- ordenó.

-Vale ¿Y si no quieren nada? Habremos desaprovechado un mes- se quejó Sirius, pensando en cada una de las valiosas noches que pasarían allí.

-Pues si no quieren nada te diviertes molestándolas y te tiras a otra- se quejó Josh, pensando luego que quizá sonaba muy despectivo estando su hermana entre ellas- Si ya no hay nada que decir, los grupos son así y listos- Sirius y Remus suspiraron, no estaban convencidos del todo, mientras que Josh y James se miraron orgullosos de tan buenas ideas que tenían mientras que Peter contaba musarañas.

Las puertas del colegio se abrieron y los alumnos fueron bajando hacia la puerta del cercado donde les esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Las cuatro chicas se apresuraron a coger uno antes de quedarse sin, pues no cabía la misma gente que a principio de curso ya que iban con los baúles. Dentro se encontraron con una pequeña nota del director.

-Dice que debemos juntarnos con los miembros de nuestro grupo en el vagón del Express…- anunció con voz pesimista Lily- Yo creo que me tiraré a la vía y así me ahorro el suplicio.

-Tíralos a ellos- comentó Lys, mientras las cuatro chicas bajaban del carruaje. No tardaron en encontrar al hermano de Sharon junto a los Merodeadores, puesto que fueron ellos los primeros en verlas y fueron hacia ellas, o más bien James y Josh tiraron del resto del grupito.

-Buenas- saludó alegremente James a su prima, e intentó mandarle sendas miradas cordiales a las demás, pero lo único que se llevó fue tres miradas gélidas y un "Piérdete Potter" por parte de Lily- Yo también os quiero- susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Vamos?- pidió Josh, que era el punto de equilibrio y el que lo había liado todo.

Así subieron al tren juntos y se metieron en el mismo compartimiento, donde segundos después de que Christine cerrara la puerta empezó a cargarse el ambiente.

-Yo había pensado que para hacer las paces podríamos decirnos los unos a los otros el porque de que no nos hablemos- empezó James- Haber, chicas, ¿Por qué no me habláis?- pidió con una amplia sonrisa. Christine miró con miedo como Lily, Sharon y Lysandra se dedicaban sonrisas complacidas.

-Porque eres un egocéntrico…-empezó Sharon.

-…Un engreído…- siguió Lysandra.

-Y el más inmaduro de todo el colegio, que se cree el gallo del corral, que no puede estar ni cinco minutos sin hacer una payasada y llamar la atención, que siempre anda de flor en flor y que eso demuestra una clara desorientación sexual, y que, además, eres detestable- terminó Lily, con una amplia sonrisa. La expresión de James cambió y torció el gesto con una mueca.

-Pues demostrándoos que os equivocáis en lo de inmaduro, ahora no me enfadaré y cogeré la puñalada con dignidad- dijo con voz madura- ¡Pero que sepáis que sois unas golfas y unas guarras!- les gritó de golpe.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Repite eso si te atreves!- le gritó Lily, apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡Lo que oyes zanahoria!- le contestó él, más que molesto por lo que le había dicho ella.

-¡Tranquilos!- pidió Christine, poniéndose en medio- Calma, por favor.

-Que retire lo dicho- dijo James, dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no me vuelva a llamar nunca más zanahora- dijo Lily, imitándolo sin darse cuenta.

Christine volteó los ojos.

-Ya os apañaréis- susurró sentándose en su sitio de nuevo.

-Hay chicos, osea, pero que mal rollo la verdad, osea, eso no mola nada ¿Si?- dijo Giss, dejando de pintarse la uñas. Nueve cabezas se voltearon sorprendidas hacia ella, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba la rubia- Paz y amor chicos- dijo, haciendo el símbolo de la paz con la mano, pero haciéndolo mal.

Lysandra iba a quejarse, esa chica iba dentro del grupo de insoportables indeseable que mejor no meter en la misma habitación que la morena, pero Sharon le paró los pies.

-Espera a que no haya testigos- bromeó la rubia.

-Bueno, seguimos con lo de decir lo que nos molesta- empezó esta vez Peter.

-¡No!- chillaron ocho personas a la vez. El tren se puso en marcha y, tras pasar tres horas sin hablarse los unos a los otros, llegaron a un lugar que no era King's Cross.

-¿Que demonios es esto…?- pidió Sirius, mirando a su alrededor con una ceja alzada. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo de playa, con casas blancas y tiendecitas llenas de souvenirs. Por delante del grupo pasaron un par de chicas que se veía claramente que eran turistas y que le mandaron una sonrisa coqueta a Sirius- ¡Me encanta este sitio!- exclamó siguiendo con la mirada a las chicas.

El grupo de alumnos, ahora arrastrando sus baúles pues estaban en un pueblo lleno de muggles, liderado por varios profesores, que no conocían pues los profesores importantes se habían quedado en el colegio a realizar los exámenes junto a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, emprendió su marcha hacia el lugar donde deberían acampar que resultó ser un viejo camping muggle, hechizado para evitar visitas de estos mismos, con un cercado a todo su alrededor y con una salida a la playa. Los alumnos miraban extasiados el lugar sin decir palabra, pensando en que hubiera sido genial estar allí si no hubiera sido porque estaba muy desaseado: los hierbajos llegaban más arriba del medio metro, las instalaciones donde antes había habido un bar parecían apunto de caérseles encima a la que entraran, la piscina, si es que se le podía llamar así, no era más que un agujero azul en el suelo lleno de verdín y algas.

-Precioso- comentó con sarcasmo en la voz James- Y la suite de lujo es ahí- señaló un árbol partido por un rayo que parecía apunto de desplomarse. Los profesores pasaron a repartir un pequeño plano acerca donde tenían que ir cada grupo con su tienda y las…

-¡¿Tareas de limpieza?!- pidió Sirius asqueado- ¡Pero bueno que es esto! ¡Tareas de limpieza! ¡No he limpiado mi cuarto en Gryffindor durante seis años limpiare este vertedero!- se quejó.

-Aquí pone que quien no limpia su zona y seis metros a la redonda vuelve a Hogwarts- advirtió Remus- Te echaremos de menos Sirius- comentó en tono trágico.

-Vale vale, ya limpiare- murmuró al final el chico, tras varios pucheritos de sus amigos. Por otra parte las chicas, a excepción de Giss, ya se habían puesto en marcha.

-Dejad los baúles en el centro, como si fuera la tienda- organizaba Lily, dando ordenes como si fuera un general con su ejercito- Rosier, encárguese de limpiar el terreno de la tienda para que no hayan bultos en el suelo, Winters encárguese de los hierbajos, no quiero ver ninguno que mida más de un milímetro y usted, Harthlieb, encárguese de hechizar la zona, no queremos ni arañitas ni hormiguitas.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron las tres a la vez, poniéndose una mano en la frente como si saludaran a un general- ¿No se emociona mucho?- pidió Christine.

-Déjala, mejor esto que así terminamos antes- dijo Sharon.

-¿Y ella que hará mientras?- pidió Lys, haciendo flotar los baúles y limpiando de piedrecillas el terreno a la vez.

-Yo voy a buscar nuestra correspondiente tienda y nuestros acompañantes- comentó Lily, ignorando el tono que había usado Lys- Si quieres te lo cambio.

-No no que va- dijo la morena, encontrando de pronto un interés especial en limpiar el suelo: si algo odiaba era tener que hablar con aquellos que en un tiempo fueron sus amigos.

Dos horas y media más tarde, cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, estaba todo perfectamente montado en la mayoría de grupos, y el grupito de los Merodeadores y las chicas se disponían a entrar en su tienda, que por fuera era de un color granate oscuro y con unas letras doradas ponía "Gryffindor 3" el número de su grupo, y a su alrededor se encontraban cuatro tiendas más de su misma casa, todas separadas por unos doce metros. Entraron ansiosos de golpe en la tienda, muertos de curiosidad por saber como sería, y esperando encontrarse algo en el mismo estado que el camping donde estaban. Pero no era así.

Se encontraron en una sala parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque en lugar de paredes la estructura era como la de una gran carpa, con telas de terciopelo rojo en lugar de paredes, y las puertas no eran más que simples aperturas en esa tela, pero que se podían cerrar con algo parecido a una cremallera.

La habitación principal, por llamarla de alguna manera, estaba compuesta por una gran mesa central, rodeada de diez sillas, y delante de eso había un par de sofás y unas cuantas butacas que se veían de lo más confortables, en la pared/tela paralela a la puerta de entrada había dos puertas, una que conducía a un baño con una gran bañera y aseos la mar de lujosos y las otra puesta llevaba a la cocina, donde había lo típico de una cocina, todo de un pulcro color blanco, resultaba frío en comparación con la coloración de las otras estancias.

En las dos paredes restantes de la sala había una puerta en cada una que llevaba a los dormitorios, cinco camas en uno para los chicos y cinco camas en el otro para las chicas.

-Genial, ahora ya se que será lo último que veré antes de morir- comentó Lily, que estaba de los nervios por culpa de la compañía, que de golpe y porrazo se habían vuelto mucho más desagradables de lo normal, en especial James con Lily, cosa que era normal tras el comentario en el tren.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora que?- pidió Josh, acomodándose en una de las butacas.

-Ahora no se- comentó en un tono frío Lily, sentándose en uno de los sofás, al lado de Lys y Sharon que la imitaron.

-Propongo jugar a cartas- comentó Remus. Nueve caras se giraron de golpe hacia él- aunque si os parece mala idea yo no he dicho nada- se defendió rápidamente.

-No, no, encuentro que es una idea aceptable- comentó Lys, para luego girarse hacia las chicas- Teniendo en cuenta de quien procede- dijo en un murmuro que arrancó las risitas de las chicas.

-¡Pero bueno!- se quejó Remus- ¡Que yo no os he dicho nada malo!

-Es que no hay nada malo a decir de nosotras, Lupin- comentó con ironía Sharon.

-Tengo una lista, aunque es imposible traerla aquí porque no cabe- contestó Remus, frunciendo la mirada.

-¡Pero mira que gracioso!- exclamó Lily.

-Eh, tú cállate, za…- empezó James- que te calles- terminó, sin saber porque no había querido decir zanahoria.

-Haber Don Potter, tú me miras y me envidias, pero no me das órdenes- exclamó Lily, con sarcasmo.

-¡Pero bueno de que vas!- le gritó esta vez Sirius a la pelirroja, mientras James la miraba arqueando una ceja.

-¡Black cierra el pico!- le gritó Lily.

-¡¿Quién me va a obligar?!- preguntó el moreno, levantándose y encarando a la pelirroja.

-Dios mío…-murmuró Josh, más que para nadie para él mismo.

-Venga, tranquilidad- pidió Christine- juguemos a algo o hagamos algo que no sea pelear- pidió, pero no pudo evitar no añadir- si no es que son demasiado inmaduros- dijo, refiriéndose a los chicos. Excepto James, todos se tomaron mal el comentario y estallaron en quejas.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó Peter- juguemos al siete y medio- anunció, mirando con cara de pervertido a las chicas, que lo miraron horrorizadas, todas menos Lysandra que no sabía de que iba la cosa.

-Es un estúpido juego donde se quedan un chico y una chica solos encerrados en una habitación durante siete minutos y medio, a la espera de que se metan mano o pase algo interesante- le explico Lily en un susurro, mientras los chicos se reían a carcajadas viriles ante la idea de su pequeño amigo- pero supongo que lo más interesante que pasara si yo me quedara encerrada con…-iba a decir Potter pero dijo- alguno de ellos, es que le cortaría lo que le cuelga entre pierna y pierna- la morena soltó una carcajada.

-Pues yo jugaría- comentó Giss, provocando de nuevo que nueve rostros se giraran hacia ella, sorprendidos de que estuviera allí- sería divertido- comentó mirando coqueta a los cinco chicos, que le devolvieron sendas miradas.

-Sería kamikaze- comentó Christine, imitando la voz de la rubia, que se hizo la ofendida y giró la cabeza-¿No se les ocurre nada más interesante que jugar?- pidió, exasperada.

-¿Y si comemos?- preguntó Sirius, cuando su estomago profirió un rugido digno de un león, se miraron los unos a los otros: nadie había comido nada desde el desayuno y hasta entonces no se habían dado cuenta, pero estaba muy hambrientos- ¿Quién sabe cocinar?- pidió Sirius, como si hablara con niños de párvulos. James levantó la mano, al igual que Josh, y por la parte de las chicas Lily y Christine.

-Me sorprende que sabiendo tu hermano tu no sepas- comentó irónica Lysandra- al final será verdad mi teoría- la teoría era que como habían nacido a la vez uno se había llevado la mitad del cerebro, por lo que cada uno tenía el 50, y entonces uno era incapaz de hacer lo que el otro hacía bien: si Josh concinaba, Sharon era incapaz de untar mantequilla en una tostada, si Josh no se le daban bien Pociones, esta era lo que mejor se le daba a la rubia teñida, y así con todo. Obviamente era imposible, pero a Lys le encantaba bromear sobre aquello.

-Cállate- pidió de mal humor la rubia, dándole un coscorrón, aunque cariñoso.

-Haber, aquí hay los platos- comentó James, abriendo un armario y sacando de él diez platos blancos inmaculados- Se ven buenos ¿Qué pasaría si…?- hizo ademán de lanzarlo al suelo.

-Ni lo intentes, Potter- ordenó Lily, abriendo la nevera- ¿Hacemos tortillas?- preguntó, los demás asintieron no muy convencidos- Pues tortillas- sacó diez huevos- Yo los bato, ¿Quién los cuece?- James se ofreció voluntario- ¿Vais preparando la mesa vosotros?- Christine y Josh asintieron, y cogieron los platos, cubiertos, servilletas y vasos mientras los otros dos Gryffindor se ponían a trabajar en silencio

-¿Lo haces siempre?- pidió de pronto James, olvidándose de las tortillas y mirándola fijamente.

-¿El que?- pidió un poco a la defensiva Lily, sin mirarlo.

-Ser tan marimandona- comentó el chico con una amplia sonrisa. Lily iba a protestar, pero se aguantó las ganas- No mujer, dime lo que tengas que decirme, no es bueno guardarse las cosas- animó él. Lily olvidó los huevos y, con la cuchara en mano apuntando a James y la otra mano en la cintura, empezó a quejarse.

-¿Te he dicho yo algo ahora? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar quejándote de todo lo que hace la gente? ¿Te cuesta aceptar que haya otros modos de comportamiento aparte del tuyo?

-Creo que no soy el único que se pasa la vida quejándose- dijo él con una voz… ¿Seductora? Mientras se acercó para…coger el plato en el que Lily batía los huevos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se le había acelerado la respiración? ¿Quería jugar ese? Pues Lily también jugaría.

-¿Tú crees?- pidió ella, en el mismo tono que había usado él, y dedicándole una de sus mejores caídas de ojos mientras se recostaba sobre la encimera del a cocina con un aire muy sensual. El chico se quedó parado de golpe, tanto si jugaba como si no, lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja lo había sorprendido a la vez que gustado, en esa pose se marcaban mucho más sus curvas que de normal, aparte que estaban tan cerca que se le veía a la perfección el escote. Definitivamente, lo estaba provocando de mala manera. Se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro.

James iba a contestar, o a pasar a la acción a modo de respuesta, cuando entraron de golpe Josh y Christine a por más platos. Los dos Gryffindor se separaron de golpe y siguieron con sus tareas como si nada.

-¡Tenemos hambre! ¡Tenemos hambre! ¡Tenemos hambre!- gritaban a pleno pulmón los que no habían ido a cocinar, dando golpes en la mesa con los cubiertos para hacer más ruido.

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó Lily, saliendo de la cocina y trayendo con ella cuatro platos con una tortilla, como decirlo, un poco quemadas, que sirvió a los tres chicos sentados y a la rubia natural. James y los demás aparecieron segundos después con el resto de los platos, unas tortillas perfectas y sabrosas, que fueron a parar delante del resto.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Sirius, cual niño de tres años en medio de un berrinche- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es ese favoritismo?

-No se a que te refieres- comentó Lily distraída, mientras Christine la miraba con aire cómplice. Sirius volteó la mirada inquisitiva a Christine.

-Yo se menos a que te refieres que ella- contestó- ¡Que aproveche!- y empezaron todos a comer, los elegidos que tenían buenas tortillas la mar de contentos y el resto examinando cada milímetro cúbico de su alimento antes de ingerirlo por si estaba envenenado.

-Que morro- empezó de nuevo Peter, mirando con envidia la tortilla de James. Antes de que pudiera empezar otra discusión, pero, entró corriendo una chica de su mismo curso y casa más que alarmada.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!- gritó, yendo hacia ella. Todos se dieron cuenta de golpe de que la chica llevaba media cabellera que hubiera sido negra de color berenjena- ¡Haz algo Lily!- pidió entre sollozos.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja alarmada. La chica se llamaba Alice Parade, era una chiquilla no muy alta, parecía un par de años más pequeña y tampoco brillaba por su inteligencia, pese a eso eran buenas amigas con Lily y las demás.

-¡Se ha montado una guerra!- exclamó muy preocupada- ¡Salid fuera y lo veréis!- así fue como todos los chicos salieron rápidamente de la tienda y se encontraron, ni más ni menos que con una batalla campal.

-¡Como mola!- exclamó Sirius, cogiendo su varita y dispuesto a salir y meterse dentro.

-Quieto parao- ordenó Remus, agarrándolo de la túnica- ¿A que se debe todo esto?- le pidió Remus a Alice.

-Los profesores han desaparecido, por lo visto no duermen aquí, y han empezado los Slytherins, y ahora se ha montado una pelea entre las casas, y nosotros no sabemos que hacer- explicó alterada la chica.

-Dejadlo a mis manos- comentó James, con una sonrisa pícara- yo les daré su merecido a los Slytherins- terminó con un brillo sádico en los ojos.

-Alto ahí Potter- ordenó Lily- aquí nadie va a hacer nada, es una inmadurez querer estropearlo todo aún más. Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscar a los profesores, contarles lo sucedido y mientras…

-…mientras aburrirnos como ostras- comentó Christine: la sangre Potter salía a flote- ¡Lily no seas tan sosainas! ¡Estamos de vacaciones! ¡Debemos pasárnoslo bien!- animó la castaña.

-Algo de razón tiene- comentó Lysandra. Todos los Slytherins estaban en el mismo grupo que Giss para la morena- y Potter sabe mucho de darles merecidos a los Slytherins- comentó, mientras el aludido hinchaba el pecho orgulloso de esas palabras.

-Pero…-empezó de nuevo Lily ¿Se estaban volviendo locas sus amigas? ¿Les había afectado tanta compañía con esos cavernícolas?

-De peros nada, Lily- dijo Sharon- Si todos participan en esta pelea, nosotras no nos quedamos atrás- dijo la aludida.

-Yo debería irme junto a mis Ravenclaws- anunció Josh- para ver como están las cosas. Antes de que me acusen de compincharme con el enemigo- y dicho esto, tanto él como Giselle se largaron hacia la zona dónde estaban las tiendas de Ravenclaw.

-Bien, primer debemos reunir a todos los Gryffindor- anunció James, adoptando el mismo aire que tenía a veces Lily de general de un importante ejercito- Wormtail, encárgate tú- él aludido se largó a cumplir su misión- Debemos hacer espacio en el centro de la tienda- comentó- ¿Padfoot?

-¿Si, Prongs?- pidió este.

-¿Te encargas tú?

-Obviamente- anunció, para meterse dentro de la tienda y apartar los muebles.

-Moony, necesito un plano del lugar y quien hay en cada tienda, aparte de los artilugios prohibidos- pidió, con aire pensativo.

-Ahora mismo- Remus también entró en la tienda.

-De momento todo listo- comentó mirando a las chicas.

-Espera Potter- pidió Sharon- ¿Y nosotras qué?

-¿Vosotras?

-Claro, no esperaras que nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados, ¿no?- pidió la rubia.

-¿Alguna idea de que queréis hacer mientras no tengamos un plan?- preguntó escéptico el chico.

-Podríamos llevar todos los Gryffindor algo para comunicarnos- empezó Christine.

-O algo para distinguirnos, que afuera está muy oscuro- siguió Lysandra. Al parecer, todos menos Lily, estaban la mar de emocionados con aquello.

-¿Y porque no nos ponemos un nombre? ¡El comando de los leones!- bromeó con sarcasmo Lily. Cuatro cabezas se voltearon hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Es un nombre perfecto!- exclamaron todos. La pelirroja volteó los ojos.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**¿Y bueno, que os pareció? Espero que bien :D en poco se pondrá mucho más que interesante, pero temo no poder actualizar de nuevo hasta agosto, pues no se cuando marcho de vacaciones y lo mismo pasa con la vuelta, todo depende del trabajo de mis padres… y se que conectarme desde el sitio al que voy vale un euro la hora, por lo cual solo lo haría de forma imprescindible, así que, si hay muchos reviews, prometo apañármelas como sea para actualizar.**

**Agradecimientos a: Koumal Lupin-Nott, Sandrita Granger (siempre me leéis y siempre dejáis review, millones de gracias especiales para vosotras dos) Siesna, Vics23js, Lali Evans, Lila-Dogwood, paau, luna712(otra que siempre me lee), Alejandra1, Tati Jane Potter, Zory, Mary, Carlu, Arielle, daii, Lezir, tini – la – blake, K-my, Charo, Ansiada, -Florecilla-, MariaClara1992, GinNyLu, beautifly92 (tu review también lo esperaba) Ruby P. Black (y el tuyo) Kry (siempre ahí xD) y clan malfoy.**

**A todas vosotras mil gracias. A la anónima, por favor, no molestes ;) besos**

**Eri.**


	3. Comando de los Leones

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo tres: Comando de los leones**

-Shhht- mandó a callar James, con el dedo índice encima de los labios- Callaos o nos descubrirán- ordenó en un susurro apenas audible.

Él, Sirius, Christine y Lysandra se habían aventurado en territorio enemigo con una clara misión: putear a los Slytherin. ¡Y es que ya llevaban así dos días! Cada noche era lo mismo, a la que te girabas de espaldas, cerrabas un momento los ojos porque habías tosido, desviabas un poco la mirada, a la que volvías a prestar atención ya todo había cambiado: que si te habían hecho salir un tercer ojo, que si el pelo parecía gusanos con libre albedrío, que si la nariz te había crecido el doble del normal… Al parecer cada día iba a peor y Lily, que era la única dispuesta a intentar pararlo todo, se había hartado de ser un punto de daño colateral por parte de todos los grupos y cada noche se encerraba en su habitación sin hablarle a nadie.

En ese momento, mientras la pelirroja maldecía una y otra vez la inmadurez de sus compañeros de curso, una parte del Comando de los Leones, esta vez formado por esos cuatro del principio, se dirigían a cumplir otra misión, llamada: Ropa Pelo Snivellus.

Justo llegaron delante de la puerta de la tienda de los Slytherins, Sirius lanzó en el interior un par de bombas fétidas, y luego echó a correr, perseguido por varios chicos de Slytherins, entre los cuales estaba Snape. Nada más esos hubieron salido, que James y los demás entraron corriendo en la tienda. Les fue fácil encontrar los baúles con la ropa de los chicos.

-Tomad, uno para cada una, no os preocupéis por si se acaba, tengo más, pero pensad que debe quedar bien empapado- explicó James, dándoles un frasco con un grasiento líquido verde en el interior a cada una de las chicas. Cinco minutos más tarde ya habían salido de la tienda y, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, vieron como los Slytherin habían fallado en su captura de Sirius.

Corrieron hacia la tienda de Gryffindor cuando, del sitio que acababan de abandonar, oyeron un "¡¡MALDITO POTTER!!" que rugió Snape.

Aguantándose como pudieron, pues de estaban muriendo de risa, entraron en la tienda, donde Lily los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es la última noche que montáis estos líos- amenazó- o se lo diré a los profesores- tras eso se encerró en la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, empezó una tormenta de verano.

Llevaban ya dos días en el campamento, y parecía que las cosas entre los chicos y las chicas estaban algo más calmadas, aunque solo era porque se habían unido por una misma causa. El día siguiente a la tormenta de verano, llegaron unas notas de los profesores acerca los trabajos que tendrían para terminar de habilitar del todo el lugar.

-Tenemos la piscina- anunció orgullosa Lily, pues sabía que quien primero la limpiara primero se bañaría dentro, y que con la tormenta de la noche anterior, la arena de la playa estaría llena de algas- ¿Vamos?- les pidió Lily a las chicas, que se vistieron y desayunaron algo rápido, para dejarles una nota a los chicos acerca de donde estaban.

Estos durmieron hasta una hora más tarde, hasta que Sirius, el madrugador del grupo, vio el papel, y se dio cuenta de que las chicas tendrían la piscina para ellas solas. Despertó a los demás y todos juntos se dirigieron corriendo hasta el lugar. Pero nada más entrar, las hormonas masculinas les detuvieron.

Las cuatro chicas jugaban en el agua, como si fueran crías, pero el bikini dejaba claro que de crías tenían poco. Lily llevaba uno de color blanco, con flores de colores tejidas, Christine uno de color verde manzana, y el pelo recogido en dos coletitas, Sharon un bikini extremado y escotado por todos los sitios de color plateado, y Lysandra un biquini parecido al de Sharon pero de color negro.

-¿Por qué no venimos antes?- pidió Sirius, mirando descaradamente el culo de Sharon, que en esos momentos estaba subida a caballito de Lily. Los demás suspiraron a modo de afirmación.

Las chicas estaban en algo parecido a una pelea, y del mismo modo que Sharon estaba subida encima de Lily, Lysandra lo estaba encima de Christine. Ellas no repararon en que estaban siendo observadas, y siguieron a lo suyo, hasta que, por desgracia, Sharon empujó a Lys, que se cayó, no sin agarrarse a lo primero que encontró: el sujetador del bikini de Christine, que se partió por la mitad.

-¡NO MIRÉIS!- gritó James de pronto, haciendo que todos voltearan y que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Por suerte de Christine, las coletitas taparon todo lo que pudiera haber sido visible. Pero Lily y Sharon parecían más que molestas.

-¡Especie de depravados!- gritó Lily, saliendo del agua y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Pervertidos!- les chilló Sharon, imitándolas. Christine y Lysandra se quedaron en el agua, intentando reparar de algún modo el bikini roto.

-Bueno chicas, tranquilas- pidió James- que no hemos hecho nada malo.

-Espiarnos, Potter, eso es malo- dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos, cosa que hizo que se fijaran más en sus pechos- ¡Pero bueno!- les gritó, escondiéndose detrás de Sharon, que parecía, en el fondo, disfrutar de que los cuatro chicos babearan por ella. En especial les sorprendió Lupin, nunca se hubieran imaginado que intentara desviar la mirada para ser algo más educado que los guarros de sus amigos.

-Marchaos- ordenó Sharon, señalando la puerta, mientras Lily asentía efusivamente con la cabeza desde detrás de la rubia.

-Sácanos fuera- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sharon se abalanzó hacia él, con intenciones de empujarlo fuera de la piscina, pero él fue más rápido y con un solo movimiento, la inmovilizó lo suficiente como para agarrarla de la cadera y que no pudiera huir. La rubia empezó a chillar- Oh Dios, cállate- ordenó esta vez él, lanzando a Sharon a la piscina. Segundos después los chillidos se convirtieron en insultos y amenazas. Un grito de guerra llamó la atención de los chicos, que se voltearon y vieron como las otras tres chicas, dos del as cuales habían salido del agua sin que nadie se percatara, corrían hacia ellos, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder esquivarlas, pero sí agarrarlas y caer todos juntos. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

El único que no fue empujado fue Peter, que, disimuladamente, se lanzó al agua junto a sus amigos. En ese momento empezó una guerra entre todos, que no terminó hasta una hora más tarde.

Lily salió de la piscina a cuatro patas, aceptó de buen agrado la ayuda de James, que le tendía la mano. Luego, los ocho Gryffindor se tumbaron en el césped, encima de toallas multicolor, tostándose al sol.

-Es mejor pelear así que no como lo hacíamos en el castillo- comentó Remus, que estaba empezando a olvidar el odio por las chicas, si no es que ya lo tenía del todo olvidado, y tras esa hora de guerra, en la cual se habían divertido, empezaba a pensar que les había cogido cariño del todo, el que habían tenido mutuamente en el inicio de su amistad. Miró a las dos chicas que estaba a su lado, Christine y Sharon, que le sonrieron mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-A mi me gusta más este… no-odio que nos tenemos ahora- comentó Lysandra.

-Es vas divertido ¿no?- preguntó James, dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y no tostarte más la espalda.

-Ya os dije que sería una buena idea…-empezó Christine, pero el hecho de que más de quince globos de agua llenos con cubitos y agua helada impactaran encima de ellos, le hizo olvidar lo que decía. La castaña profirió un insulto descomunal que sorprendió a los chicos, excepto a James.

-¡¿Quiénes han sido los hijos de puta?!- gritó Sharon, levantándose y buscando su varita entre su ropa.

-Quieta- ordenó una voz fría. Los demás Gryffindor se levantaron, Lily, Christine y Remus temblando de frío, pero no menos cabreados- ¿Qué tal la bromita?- pidió molesto Snape.

Los demás le lanzaron sendas miradas de odio, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar o atacar, los Slytherins ya habían desaparecido.

-Esto merece una venganza- exclamó, para sorpresa de todos, Lily, yendo hacia la tienda para prepararlo todo.

23:59h – Tienda Gryffindor 3

-¿Estáis listos?- pidió Lily, terminando de abrocharse unas botas militares. Todos, incluso ella, iban vestidos completamente de negro y con pasamontañas.

-Si- contestaron a coro.

-¿Todo claro, no?- preguntó esta vez James, mirando con admiración a Lily: la chica había demostrado tener una mente tan maquiavélica para los planes y venganzas que había empezado a pensar que tendría algún parentesco con los Potter- Venga vamos- dijo, animando a los otros a salir de la tienda, mientras él terminaba de ponerse bien el pasamontañas, aunque lo encontraba algo inútil, sabrían que habían sido ellos sin verlos, y por mucho que llevara eso, las gafas lo delataban.

-¿Vamos?- pidió Lily, que se había quedado a ordenar los papeles donde estaba todo apuntado. Por un momento, James recordó la escenita de la cocina, y la miró con aire pícaro, quitándose el pasamontañas pues no hacía más que incomodarlo. Le pareció que Lily se incomodaba al ver que volvía al ataque, pero se sobrepuso en un momento y adoptó la misma pose que la otra vez, quitándose el pasamontañas también.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que la perfecta prefecta sabría tanto de venganzas?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Hace seis años que te conozco Potter, he aprendido de un buen maestro- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca y luego adoptando una pose sexy.

-¿Eso es un halago o una crítica?- inquirió con voz suave, estando ya a menos de diez centímetros de su cara. Esos ojos verdes y esos labios entrecerrados… se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla… espera… ¿A Evans? Si, y por lo visto ella lo mismo… o solo era lo que parecía porque se paró en seco.

-Tómatelo como quieras- dijo cortante, para darse la vuelta con un movimiento de cadera algo provocón- pero la "venganza" empieza dentro de cinco minutos. Nos vemos allí- volvió a ponerse el pasamontañas y se largó de la tienda moviendo el trasero.

¡Definitivamente estaba jugando con él! ¡Y nadie juega con James Potter! ¡Y menos le deja con las ganas! Salió detrás de ella dispuesto a que, a la mínima oportunidad, enseñarle que si jugaba con fuego se quemaba.

00:15h – Tienda Slytherins 1

-Poker- dijo orgulloso un chico de Slytherin moreno, tirando encima de la mesa sus cartas. Obviamente no era Poker.

-¡Eh! ¡No seas tramposo!- se quejó su contrincante, al ver que el moreno agarraba todo el dinero que se habían apostado.

-Cállate- ordenó el moreno. El otro iba a protestar pero con un par de hechizos los dejaron paralizados. Remus y Sharon, los dos totalmente irreconocibles, entraron en la tienda y ataron a los dos chicos para luego dirigirse a las habitaciones: con un par de hechizos poco complejos convirtieron las almohadas en algo parecido a sacos de piedras, de forma permanente, por lo que no se podrían volver al estado normal. Tras eso salieron de la tienda corriendo y se dirigieron hacia una punta del camping, en la tienda de Josh, donde disimularían haber pasado todo el rato.

00:15h – Tienda Slytherins 2

Algo parecido sucedia en esa tienda, pero en ese caso la pelea ya estaba más avanzada: un par de chicos se arreaban de lo lindo siendo animados por los gritos de sus compañeros. Los paralizaron y ataron a todos. Peter y Sirius entraron corriendo en las habitaciones y destrozaron todos los colchones.

-¡Wormtail por dios!- se quejó Sirius, al ver que el chico estaba tumbado en uno y parecía dispuesto a ir a dormir- ¡Levántate!

-¡Es que este es más cómodo que el mío! ¡No puedes destrozarlo! ¡Es una obra maestra!

-Mutis Wormtail- lo mandó a callar y, cuando se hubo levantado, lo convirtió en pequeños pedacitos de colchón, al igual que el resto. Luego salieron corriendo hacia la tienda de unas chicas de Hufflepuff amigas, o más que amigas, de Sirius.

00:15h – Tienda Slytherin 3

-Pásame el pintauñas- pedía una Slytherin, distraída. Era la única despierta en toda la tienda por lo que parecía tonta hablando sola. Lysandra la aturdió y, mientras Christine la ataba a ella y a las otras, la morena improvisó sobre la marcha: deberían haber roto solo toda su ropa interior, pero Lysandra optó por algo más divertido, como era hacerles aparecer furúnculos por toda la cara.

-Que asco- dijo Christine, imitando la voz y el tono que usaría Giselle si las viera- Venga, terrorista, que nos vamos- dijo, tirando de la mano de Lysandra. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia la tienda de Alice Parade, donde supondría que habrían pasado gran parte de la noche en una mega fiesta del pijama.

00:20h – Tienda Slytherin 5

Lily y James acababan de salir de la tienda numero 4 cuando, ante su asombro, se encontraron con Snape seguido de los profesores: acababan de pillarlos con las manos en la masa. Se los llevaron a los dos a la tienda Gryffindor 3.

-¿Crees que ya ha pasado suficiente rato?- pidió Remus, mirando la hora.

-No lo se, pero aquí se van a dormir- explicó Josh, entre bostezos- venga, mejor nos vamos a la tienda ya- le dijo a Giselle, que se apoyaba encima de él como si fuera un sillón.

-Hermanito, no se porque te dejas aplastar por esta- comentó con desprecio Sharon ¿Por qué su hermano nunca se buscaba unas novias competentes? Es decir, que tuvieran al menos un cuarto de neurona activo. Ese tono de voz pareció despertar a la rubia de golpe.

-¿Perdona?- pidió molesta, haciendo un gesto ofendido con la mano- ¿Cómo dijiste?

-Le digo a mi hermano que si lo único que sabes hacer es comer, decir burradas y apoyarte en él que porque no se compra un loro de esos- contestó Sharon- ya sabes, como de los piratas- siguió, haciendo como si fuera un pirata con pata de palo- y lo llevas en el hombro- se rió ella sola de su propia broma.

-¡Josh!- se quejó Giselle, ofendida- ¡Di algo!

-Emm…- era uno de esos momentos en que, dijera lo que dijera, se llevaría una torta por la otra parte. Así que optó por lo fácil- Sharon, no seas maleducada con Giss- su hermana nunca podría "dejarlo". La rubia enfureció de golpe y, ante la sorpresa de Josh, no le dio ninguna torta, sino que se fue en dirección opuesta a la tienda. Remus la miró repetidamente a ella y a Josh, para luego salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Sharon!- dijo, alcanzándola y plantándose delante de ella- Tranquila mujer- intentó calmarla, pero la rubia parecía apunto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien de un mordisco. Remus temió por su integridad, hasta que, de pronto, Sharon echó a llorar ¡¿Qué debía hacer ahora?!

-¡Como le digas a alguien que me viste llorar te capo, Lupin!- le gritó.

-¡Si sigues gritando no hará falta que yo diga nada!- contestó él. La rubia dejó de llorar.

-Dime Lupin, tú que eres tío ¿Por qué mi hermano siempre prefiere a las novias que a mi?- Remus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sabes que esto puede tener doble sentido?- pidió aguantándose la risa. La chica enrojeció- es broma, ya te entiendo… pues… supongo que es porque sabe que a ti nunca te perderá, mientras que las chicas son… fácilmente perdibles- explicó.

-Cuando me hace esto, siempre pienso que me vengaré… pero nunca se como- siguió ella, ignorando por completo a Remus- pero ahora ya se como hacerlo- dijo, mirando a Remus de una manera demasiado obvia. Este se estremeció, conociendo que sería incapaz de parar nada. La rubia se acercó demasiado a él.

-¡Pero como se les ocurre!- les gritaba una profesora que no conocían de nada a James y a Lily- ¡Espero que, por lo menos, tengan la decencia de decirnos quienes, aparte de ustedes, son los demás implicados!

-Caeremos nosotros pero no traicionaremos al resto- dijo con aire teatral James. Lily lo miró con reproche; no quería quejarse, pero poniendo ese plan no hacía más que estropearlo todo.

-¡Y ustedes!- señaló a los Slytherins- ¡Entiendo por el hecho de que no nos avisaran antes en que también están implicados!- les gritó, siendo más perspicaz que ellos.

-Ellos empezaron- dijo Snape, impasible- nosotros no hicimos nada- intentó arreglarlo, pero ya había metido la pata.

-Acabo de pillarlos- dijo la profesora- siento comunicarles que están todos castigados. Espero que avisen a los demás implicados, sino el castigo será diez veces peor para ustedes.

-Caeremos, y traicionaremos- bromeó James- vamos bien- Lily lo fulminó con la mirada: en sus seis años en Hogwarts, jamás la habían castigado.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**Bueno, pese a todo he decidido seguir con el fic, por todos los reviews que me han mandado para que continué. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y dar la gracias a: Beautifly92, luna712, Charo, k-my, Tini-la-blake, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Kry, clau malfoy, SandritaGranger, nicolejeanine, ChocoBanana92, Synn, Pixie Trinkerbell, Ruby P. Black, albetachestergirl, naruweasley, kari-uchiyama, Lila-Dogwood.**

**Enseguida que pueda volveré a actualizar, pero creo que tardaré una semana o dos porque estoy en las fiestas de mi pueblo.**

**Gracias por el apoyo de nuevo.**

**Eri **


	4. Bienvenidos al Karaoke

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo cuatro: Bienvenidos al Karaoke**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- gritaba una y otra vez Sirius.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- repetía James, con las manos en la cabeza y balanceándose de un lado para otro como un enfermo mental.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió Peter, que, para variar, no se enteraba de nada.

-No hay para tanto- comentó Christine, examinando a Remus: miraba al vacío desde hacía media hora, y habían tenido que comprobar que respiraba. Lysandra y Sharon se partían de lo lindo observando la escena.

-¡¡Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver!!- gritaba Josh, dando vueltas por la habitación- ¡¡Si yo ni siquiera sabía que tramabais!!- buscaba algo en su defensa, pese a que sabía que estaba perdido.

-Estáis exagerando- comentó Lily, con un tonillo musical.

-Repito: no hay para tanto- siguió Christine, observando entretenida a su primo.

-¡¿Qué no hay para tanto?!- gritó James, mirando a su prima como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¡¡Pedirnos esto y pedirnos que nos cortamos las pelotas y nos hinchemos los pechos es lo mismo!!

-Exageras- repitió Lily. _¡Crack!_ De tanto que reía, Lysandra se había lanzado encima de Sharon, que estaba sentada en una silla, pero la silla no aguantó el peso de las dos.

-Déjame verlo de nuevo- pidió Remus, volviendo en si y agarrando la carta que tenía Lily en las manos y la leyó en voz alta por segunda vez, mientras los otros chicos- "Ocupantes de la tienda Gryffindor 3, como castigo para sus actos cometidos la noche pasada, se les obliga a ustedes y a los ocupantes de la tienda Slytherin 2 a participar al Karaoke voluntario de mañana que servirá para subir puntos o bajar puntos a su casa en el colegio, dependiendo de la participación y del criterio del público. Se espera que así el resto de alumnos decida participar también"- Los chicos se quedaron con "Karaoke" y "Publico" y estallaron las mismas reacciones que la otra vez.

-No hay para tanto- volvió a repetir Christine, provocando que su primo casi la ahogara allí mismo.

-Buscad el lado bueno- comentó Sharon, dejando de reír y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Hay lado bueno?- pidió desesperado Sirius.

-Verás a Snivellus cantar ¿No te parece divertido?- le contestó Lysandra, para estallar en risas de nuevo. La cara de los Merodeadores se iluminó… quizás no sería tan horrible.

24 horas más tarde…

-¡Es horrible!- gritó James, mirando asustado un papel- ¡En la carta no ponía nada de duetos!

-¡Cállate Potter! ¡¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia a mí?!- le chilló Lily: les había tocado ir juntos. Pero eran los únicos que habían reaccionado: Remus y Sharon, que iban juntos, se miraban con una ceja arqueada como diciendo "¿Será el destino?", Lys y Josh se observaban con una mirada entre el fastidio y el asco, Sirius y Christine se miraban dudosos, por James siempre se habían llevado bien, pero en el fondo había algo entre ellos que no funcionaba, y para terminar, Giselle observaba con asco a Peter, que la contemplaba encantado.

-Espero que las canciones sean mejores que esto- se quejó Giselle, mirando despectivamente a Peter, que confundió la mirada con una de seductora.

Y media hora después se encontraban la primera pareja, encima de un improvisado escenario, iluminado por unos viejos focos siendo observados por todos sus compañeros de curso.

-Potter, mátame- pidió Lily cuando les entregaron un micro a cada uno y delante de ellos pusieron una pantallita donde aparecería la letra de la canción.

-Ejem ejem- dijo James, hablándole al micro- No nos hacemos cargo de los traumas auditivos que pueda ocasionar esto. Así que luego no queremos quejas- todo el mundo estalló en risas, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

Empezaron a sonar unas notas musicales sin previo aviso y, al mismo tiempo la pared trasera del escenario, que no era más que una tela blanca, se volvió de color azul noche lleno de estrellas, y la ropa de los chicos también cambió por arte de magia, dándoles un look entre hiphopero y elegante. Se miraron una decima de segundo, hasta que James se percató que en la pantalla había aparecido el nombre de Lily y la letra de la canción, que se iluminó cuando era el momento de empezar a cantar. (NdA- Para quien le interese, la canción es Dilemma, de Kelly Rowland y Nelly, y he cambiado alguna cosilla)

-I love and I need you. James, I love you, I do .Need you- cantó vacilante la pelirroja- No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you- y repitió la última estrofa.

-Uh-uh-uh-uh .I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me

And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay 'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position. Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin' And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure 'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone

So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on- cantó de carretilla James, que pensaba que se iba a ahogar. Acto seguido, cuando terminó, estalló en risas, mientras miraba a Lily, que parecía algo más suelta que al principio, y repitió la misma estrofa que antes, bailando un poquito al ritmo de la música.

-No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you- cantó dos veces, con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

James volvió a repetir un super parrafón y volvió a quedarse sin aire. Al final cantó:

-But you and me we got ties for different reasons I respect that and right before I turned to leave She said:

-You don't know what you mean to me- añadió Lily.

-Come on- terminó James, mirandola con una sonrisa traviesa. Y Lily siguió con el estribillo toda sola.

-No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you

-Sing it for me L- le dijo James, esta vez sin cantar.

-I love and I need you. James, I love you, I do. And it's more than you'll ever know. Boy, it's for sure. You can always count on my love. Forever more, yeah, yeah- el espectacular solo de la pelirroja hizo que los alumnos estallaran en aplausos y que los dos Gryffindors volvieran a tener consciencia de que estaban siendo observados.

-East coast, I know you're shakin' right. Down south, I know you're bouncin' right. West coast, I know you're walkin' right- siguió James

-No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you- Y fueron cantando alternativamente las dos ultimas estrofas hasta que terminó la música.

Se hizo el silencio, pero tardó en llenarse de aplausos. James y Lily se miraron colorados pues, aunque solo había sido una canción, para ellos era algo más que eso… ¿Pero qué? Bajaron del escenario a toda prisa, y fue el turno de la siguiente pareja, esta vez de Slytherin. Los dos de Slytherin se miraron un momento cuando empezó la musica, para luego tirar el micro al público y largarse (obviamente, se ganaron una buena bronca por parte de los profesores) y les bajaron puntos a los de su casa.

Sirius salió al escenario, acompañado de Christine, que los miraba a todos con una mueca de vergüenza.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso!- gritó, animando a sus compañeros que, entre risas obedecieron- ¡Preparaos para moriros de risa!- exclamó, provocando más risas- La verdad es que yo solo canto cuando estoy en la ducha- empezó a explicar, sentándose encima de un buffler, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- y mis amigos dicen que algún día moriré y nadie encontrará mi cadáver… así que bueno, como antes ha dicho James, estáis advertidos.

-Oh por favor Black- dijo Christine- cállate, que suficiente ridículo vamos a hacer como para que lo conviertas en una feria- se quejó.

De pronto, pero, la ropa de ella cambió y se dio cuenta de que vestía un bonito traje de lino blanco, mientras que él iba con ropa al estilo militar y, antes de que Sirius pudiera protestar por el comentario de la chica, empezó a sonar un piano, tocando una melodía melancolica y en la pantallita salieron unas letras, con una indicación de que Christine empezaba primero.

-Where'd you go? I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone- cantó con voz suave y lenta. Cuando terminó con la frase, a la música de piano se le añadió una base de bateria, con un aire un poco militar.

-She said "Some days I feel like shit, Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit," I don't understand why you have to always be gone, I get along but the trips always feel so long, And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone, 'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone, But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call, But when I pick up I don't have much to say, So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career, Me and the rest of the family here singing…- rapeó Sirius.

-"Where'd you go?"- cantaron los dos a la vez- I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone, Please come back home...- siguió sola Christine. Sirius se acercó un poco a ella, para darle algo más de seguridad al cantar.

-You know the place where you used to live, Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,

Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile, But now, you only stop by every once in a while, Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time, Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind, I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,

You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say, And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career, Me and the rest of the family here singing…- volvió a rapear el moreno y, de mientras, Christine fue andando tranquilamente hasta la parte delantera del escenario.

-"Where'd you go?"- cantaron los dos a la vez de nuevo- I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone, Please come back home...- siguió sola Christine, dándole la mano a Sirius, que había ido hacia donde estaba la chica.

-I want you to know it's a little fucked up, That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin', Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses, For while you're not around, and feeling so useless, It seems one thing has been true all along, You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone, I guess I've had it with you and your career, When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...

-Where'd you go? I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever, That you've been gone. Please come back home- cantó ella sola, sentándose encima del mismo buffler que se había sentado antes Sirius, repitiendo la última frase hasta que terminó la canción. Mientras cantaba, el moreno se sentó a su lado.

Aplausos y muchos "Quiero un hijo tuyo" de las admiradoras de Sirius, que salió del escenario solo porque Christine se lo llevó a rastras, roja de vergüenza.

-¡Lo has hecho genial!- exclamó él, cuando hubieron bajado. Christine se puso más roja y le sonrió.

-¡Estoy muerto!- exclamó Remus, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la tienda. Acababa de terminar el karaoke, había ganado Gryffindor, más que por calidad por falta de participación de las serpientes, que se habían negado en rotundo a hacer algo- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó extrañado, dandose cuenta de que ninguna de ella había vuelto aún.

-Salieron a pasear- contestó James, que parecía estar algo embobado.

-¿En que piensas, Prongs?- pidió Sirius, saliendo de la cocina con un gran bocadillo en la boca: su cena.

-En que… los Slytherin se merecen una venganza como Dios manda- contestó él, con una malvada sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Bien dicho!- exclamó Sirius.

-¿Pero no la cobramos ya?- pidió Peter, sentandose al lado de Remus. James se acercó a ellos dos con paso misterioso.

-La cobramos, pero ellos nos ganaron, pese a que fuimos castigados todos- explicó- Aún queda sangre que derramar- concluyó, con una amplia sonrisa. Sirius asintió efusivo con la cabeza, mientras Remus dejaba los ojos en blanco como señal de resignación y Peter se mordía el labio inferior preocupado.

-¡Que fresquito!- exclamó Lily, sentándose en la arena de la playa: se habían escapado del "camping" para ir a ver la playa, cosa que casi no habían podido hacer desde que habían llegado. La pelirroja suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la arena.

-Quedaran hecha una guarrada- comentó Shaz con cara de asco, sentandose encima de una toalla que había traído- No me gusta la arena- añadió.

-Pensé que sería más divertido ver a esos cantar, pero no lo ha sido- comentó Lysandra, con expresión de decepción.

-Mujer, Pettigrew casi me mata de risa- comentó Christine que, al recordar la escenita, se rió a carcajadas de nuevo- La cara que puso Giss cuando el tipo ese intentó besarla, como decía la letra de la canción, fue monumental.

-Cierto, cierto- comentó Lily. La pelirroja iba a explicar algo más, pero se quedó callada al ver cuatro chicos desconocidos que se acercaban. Las otras tres se voltearon para mirar quienes venían.

Cuando quedaron más cerca pudieron comprobar que tenían su misma edad y que, si su vista no les engañaba, estaban más que buenos.

-Buenas chicas ¿Estáis ocupadas?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Para nada- contestó Shaz, antes de que ninguna de sus amigas dijera algo.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**Bueno, reabrí la historia, pero solo continuaré si se que hay gente que quiere que lo haga… así que reviews o nada :P gracias a: **

**Arianita Black, Judith Malfoy, kari-uchiyama, luna712, beautifly92, clau malfoy y kry.**

**Poquitos reviews pero bien recibidos.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Eri**


	5. ¡Menuda borrachera!

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo cinco: ¡Menuda borrachera!**

-Buenos días- dijo Lily entrando en la cocina, somnolienta, aún en pijama, y con el pelo enredado.

-Buenas tardes será- comentó Christine desde la mesa- son las cinco y media, bonita- añadió, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Lily se sobresaltó y miró al suyo ¡No mentía! ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? Se sentó en una silla, delante de la castaña, intentando hacer memoria.

El día anterior… karaoke… con James… y luego… en la playa… ¡Esos chicos! ¡Ya se acordaba! Cuatro macizorros de su edad, la mar de simpáticos y agradables, se les habían acercado en la playa… uno para cada una ¿Con quien habló ella?... con Keith... alto, cuadrado, rubio, ojos azules, moreno de piel, y besaba de muerte…. ¡¿Besaba?! ¡¿Se había liado con el rubio de infarto?! Miró a Christine, que la observaba con picardía.

-Ajá- respondió a su mirada interrogante- tú con el rubio, yo con el moreno, Shaz con el castaño… y Lys no mató a su moreno por que el chico pudo correr.

-Cielos- comentó Lily, apoyándose a la pared- ¿A que hora volvimos?

-A las nueve pasadas- explicó Shaz, entrando en la cocina vestida con el bikini y unos shorts tejanos- Por cierto, bañarse es la mejor manera de hacer pasar la resaca.

-Pero no bebimos ¿no?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Por qué piensas que casi no te acuerdas de nada, tontorrona?- le riñó Lysandra, que había entrado detrás de la rubia.

-¿Bebí mucho?- pidió Lily.

-Lo suficiente como para seguir siendo consciente de tus actos- le contestó la castaña, con una sonrisa más amplia que antes- y para pedirles una repetición de la pasada noche a los chicos.

-¿Cómo?- pidió alarmada la chica.

-Lo que oyes- le dijo Shaz- Hemos quedado con ellos dentro de… tres horas… y yo que tú…-empezó, acercándose a la puerta- ¡Me daría prisa en pillar un baño!- dijo saliendo corriendo. Lily miró a Christine con la boca abierta, mientras ella se reía.

Definitivamente, beber era bueno.

-¿Así mejor?- pidió Lily, saliendo de su habitación con una falda tejana muy corta o un cinturón tejano muy ancho, y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello, con la espalda al aire y mucho escote.

-¡Perfecta!- exclamó Shaz, vestida ella con unos tejanos de pitillo oscuros y una camisa de manga corda, con el botón desabrochado hasta casi le sujetador.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Christine, que iba con un vestidito blanco de tirantes.

-Id vosotras- les dijo Lysandra, haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar el intento de ligue de la noche anterior- yo paso de ir con esos babosos.

-¿Esos babosos?- pidió una voz aguda detrás de las chicas, que se voltearon para ver como Giselle las observaba perspicaz.

-Exacto- dijo Sharon, molesta- y son nuestros babosos.

-Contadme más acerca de estos babosos- ordenó la rubia.

-Tú ya tienes a mi hermano, fuera, fuera- dijo Shaz, como quien echa a un mosquito.

-Le diré que su adorada hermanita se escapa para ir a ver a desconocidos babosos- comentó con aire distraído Giselle- A no ser que… ¿Puedo venir?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sharon.

-Vale vale, puedes venir- aceptó al final- Vamos.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Lys- Mi baboso estará más feliz sin mí. Iré a visitar a alguien de alguna otra tienda- dijo. Sharon volteó los ojos- Venga, ¡Que os vaya bien!- las animó a salir de la tienda. Así, sus tres amigas se despidieron dejando a la morena en el camping.

Media hora más tarde, las cuatro chicas se encontraban en una fiesta muy concurrida en medio de la playa. Shaz hacía rato que intercambiaba babas con su baboso castaño, mientras se metían mano por demasiados sitios. Lily le soltaba un discurso a Keith, su rubio baboso, mientras él la miraba sin escuchar. Había vuelto a beber demasiado. Christine estaba atrapada entre los brazos de su moreno, en un punto en el que iba aún demasiado poco borracha como para soltarse por lo que seguían en preliminares.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento?- le preguntó Keith a Lily, que miró hacia donde señalaba: una casita de donde salía gente y más gente con litronas llenas de alcohol.

No tubo que hacerse repetir, pues la pelirroja se levantó y se fue con paso tembloroso (cosa del alcohol) hacia la casita.

Dentro había gente y más gente, con la música a toda potencia, más borrachos de lo que había visto Lily en su vida, dándose besos, metiéndose mano, peleándose, gritándose o bailando. La pelirroja los examinó divertida, preguntándose cuanto vodka se habrían tomado para terminar así, hasta que una voz le habló al oído.

-Venga, preciosa- le dijo Keith, cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella.

Lily subió hasta el piso de arriba, dónde había menos gente y esperó a que Keith abriera su habitación con llave, para luego entrar cuando él se lo pidió.

Y, de pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco, al ver la cama del chico y oír como él le decía:

-Ponte cómoda, preciosa- mientras se quitaba la camiseta. ¡Acababa de meterse en un lío y no sabía como saldría de esa habitación si cada vez el vodka le subía más y más!

-Lys ¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó extrañado James cuando él y los demás chicos volvieron de la piscina, lugar donde habían pasado todo el día.

-No lo se- dijo ella, impasible y sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó extrañado Josh, preocupado de que su hermana y su novia, que se llevaban bastante mal, hubieran desaparecido de golpe.

-Pues eso, ni idea de donde se han metido con…-se quedó callada de golpe- Ni idea- repitió, rezando para que su error hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero no pasó.

-¿Con quien o con qué?- pidió perspicaz Lupin.

-Dejadlo, no abriré boca- contestó la morena, impasible, volviendo al libro.

-Eso es lo que té te crees- comentó Sirius, quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Mi prima, su hermana y su novia- dijo James, señalando a Josh- han desaparecido ¿Nos podrías ayudar a encontrarlas?

-No ¿Por qué os importa tanto? ¡Dejadlas en paz!- contestó ella, un poco harta ya.

-Porque somos tíos, y sabemos como las gastan algunos de nuestra especie- dijo Remus- solo estamos preocupados.

-Está bien, está bien- accedió al final Lysandra- os llevo al lugar donde están, pero que no os vean, y cuando veáis que todo va bien volvemos ¿Vale?

-¿Y si va mal?- pidió Peter.

-¡Pues entonces entráis en acción!- exclamó Lys, harta del todo- ¿Vamos, no?- y salió de la tienda precedida por los cinco chicos.

No les costó nada encontrar la fiesta de la playa, pues la música se oía a kilómetros de distancia y era el único punto de luz con aire festivo.

-Está lleno de borrachos- comentó preocupado Josh, mirando como por su lado pasaba un tío de unos veinte años que apenas se aguantaba en pie.

-Lo se ¿Por qué piensas que no fui?- pidió molesta Lysandra.

-James, ¿Esa no es tu prima?- pidió Peter, señalando una chica que parecía ahogarse por los besos de un chico, los dos tumbados en la arena.

-¡Christie!- gritó James, corriendo hacia ella y arreándole un golpe a su baboso borracho.

-¡Primito!- exclamó ella, borracha, levantándose, con una amplia sonrisa y sin ser consciente de nada- Que ilusión, tú por aquí- comentó tambaleándose y sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Dónde están las otras?- pidió Josh, aunque no le fue difícil encontrar a su hermana, pues la voz de Sharon se oyó por encima de la música.

-¡DEJENERADO PERVERTIDO INTENTO DE MEDIO CROMOSOMA!- gritó hecha una furia y pegándole a su baboso con un baso que antes contenía vodka.

-¡Para!- golpe- ¡Loca!- golpe- ¡Socorro!- golpe- ¡Ayuda!- gritaba él.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Josh, acercándose y pegándole un puñetazo- ¿Shaz, estás bien?- pidió, pero su hermana se echó encima de él y estalló a llorar- Oh Dios…

-Llévatela al camping- propuso Remus- nosotros buscamos a Giselle ¿Vale?- Josh asintió y se llevó a rastras a su hermana de la fiesta.

-¿Quién falta más?- pidió Sirius mientras Peter, que había encontrado a Giselle potando en un lado, se acercaba a la rubia.

-Lily- contestó James, que hacía rato que buscaba a la pelirroja por todas partes- Sirius, ¿Sujetas un momento a mi prima?- pidió James, mientras Christine se abalanzaba hacia el moreno con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sirius… quiero que me hagas un streaptese- le pidió la castaña al oído.

-Menuda turca que llevas- le contestó él, volteando los ojos pero sin poder evitar una risa, que también apareció en los labios de Christine- Voy tirando hacia el camping, también- comentó Sirius, llevándose a la castaña en brazos, que se acababa de quedar dormida.

James entró en la casa, donde se celebraba la fiesta y buscó entre la multitud de borrachos una melena pelirroja, pero no apareció por ningún lado. Subió al piso de arriba, lleno de puertas cerradas donde supuso que mejor sería no entrar pero… ¿Dónde estaba Lily? Empezó a preocuparse por la integridad de la chica cuando una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

-¡Te está bien empleado!- rugió una pelirroja, con lágrimas en los ojos, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba su baboso rubio muriéndose de dolor por el ataque de defensa de la chica- ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pidió, mirándolo extrañada y cesando el llanto.

-Os hemos venido a buscar…- contestó él, en tono preocupado- ¿Lily, estás bien?- pidió acercándose a ella.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica, abrazándose al moreno y echando a llorar- ¡¿Por qué solo se me acercan borrachos?!- pidió llorando a mares, aún borracha.

-Venga, mujer, que no hay para tanto- contestó él- ¿Vamos?

Remus y Lys seguían esperando en medio de la fiesta, esquivando borrachos, proyectiles y vasos.

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho en bajar?- pidió el chico.

-Espero que no- contestó ella.

-¿Y si nos vamos?- preguntó él.

-Buena idea- contestó la chica. Iba a echar un último vistazo por si aparecía James con Lily, pero la imagen que vio, le cortó la respiración- Lu… Lupin- dijo como pudo, agarrándose a su brazo y reprimiendo arcadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él. La chica le señaló un punto en concreto y él lo siguió con la mirada. Luego se arrepintió toda la vida- ¡Cielo Santo!- exclamó.

-Vayámonos ¡Por favor!- suplicó la morena, dándole la espalda a aquella imagen tan bizarra.

-Yo no he visto nada- contestó Remus, imitándola.

En medio de la fiesta agachada Giselle… le estaba haciendo un favorcito para nada decente a Peter Pettigrew, que sonreía de placer.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**Actualizo después de mucho tiempo ¡Lo siento! Pero hago lo que puedo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias a:**

Arianita Black, Kry, Ro, Rous Black, Lily Evans de Potter, eneri, clau malfoy, anagl, Lily&JamesPotter's, Judith Malfoy, Pixie Trinkerbell, Aguss, Koumal-Lupin Nott, Made, Luna712 y ALI TONKS BLACK.

**Actualizaré en una semana PROMETIDO.**

**Pequeño comentario de la autora: No se si muchos os habréis enterado del follon de los foros y esas cosas, sinceramente paso de lo que puedan deciros, lo encuentro estúpido. Gracias a los que creen en mi, y a los otros, seamos sinceros son trivialidades. Si no os importa preferiría olvidar el asunto.**

**Besos y gracias por leerme.**

**Eri**


	6. Resaca y playa

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo seis: Resaca y playa**

Sol.

Olas.

Sol.

Playa.

Sol.

Ruido.

¡Y dolor de cabeza!

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- rugió fuera de si Lily, tapándose las orejas y doliéndole la cabeza de sus propios gritos. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor en la playa quedaron en silencio y se apartaron un par de metros de ella- Perfecto- comentó la pelirroja, poniéndose bien las gafas de sol.

-Lily, bonita, no te pongas tan violenta- comentó Shaz, que se sentó a su lado, también con gafas de sol.

-Cierto, ellos no tienen la culpa- siguió Christine, sentándose en el otro lado de la pelirroja, otra que también llevaba gafas.

-Estoy muerta- comentó Lily- Y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada de ayer ¿Dices que los chicos nos ayudaron?

-Ajá- contestó Sharon- Según mi hermano estábamos metidas en un buen lío. Algo de mafiosos y drogadictos- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no me los creo- respondió Christine- Sabiendo como son…

-¿Y Lysandra sigue sin querer soltar prenda?- pidió la pelirroja- Ya le vale.

-¡Es vuestro castigo, por inconscientes!- exclamó la morena, dirigiéndose hacia ellas a pasos de gigante- ¡Vamos a jugar!- les lanzó una pelota de volleyball- ¡Venga!

-Estoy muerta- repitió Lily, mientras sus amigas asentían.

-Que mal, porque Potter acaba me ha dicho que seguro que no os atreveríais a jugar con ellos, porque era obvio que os ganarían- comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa la morena.

-¡¿Qué que?!- exclamaron las tres chicas, levantándose de golpe y sacándose las gafas- ¡A nosotras no nos ganan esos niñitos!- exclamó la rubia, y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia la red de volleyball, donde las esperaban los chicos.

-¡Vais a ver quien es mejor que quien!- les gritó Lily, cogiendo la pelota de las manos de Lysandra y poniéndose en formación para empezar el partido.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Christine cuando la pelirroja cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados. No tardaron en llevarla a la sombra para que le tocara el aire fresquito.

-Tía, como te pasas ¡Llevas dos horas jugando a pleno sol!- exclamó preocupada Lysandra.

-No hay para tanto- contestó Lily, que estaba algo mareada.

-Venga, que te acompaño al camping- dijo una voz masculina a su lado. La pelirroja volteó la cabeza para observar a James con una ceja en alto.

-¿Tú? ¿A mi?- preguntó ella, escéptica.

-Claro. Como ayer- respondió él.

-¿Ayer?- pidió ella- ¡Oh! La fiesta… ¿Me contarás que pasó?- preguntó a modo de chantage.

-Te contaré lo que quieras- dijo él, con una tono dulce, que hizo que todas las chicas allí reunidas lo observaran como Lily minutos antes.

-Está bien- contestó ella, con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo, ayudada por la mano que le tendió él.

-¿Y si la viola?- pidió preocupada Lysandra observando como James y Lily desaparecían de su vista.

-¡No la violará!- exclamó la prima de James.

-Eso espero- dijo amenazante Sharon. Luego cambió de punto de mira y fijó su mirada en Remus, que estaba sentado en su toalla leyendo un libro- Voy a ver si me divierto un rato- dijo la rubia.

Se acercó a él con el paso más seductor que podía tener, teniendo en cuenta que estaba andando por encima de la sorra, pero él ni se fijo. Algo picada se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó mirando el tochón que tenía él entre manos.

-Anna Karenina- contestó él, inmerso en la lectura, pero luego decidió que era de mala educación hacer eso y cerró el libro- ¿Qué me cuentas?- preguntó, para encetar un tema. Sharon se encogió de hombros y la mirada del chico se desvió hacia su bikini.

-¡Cochino!- le riñó en broma la rubia, pegándole una cachetada cariñosa.

En el fondo, sabía que no podía reprocharle nada… y menos después de esa noche que se habían enrollado hacia unos días. La verdad, era que de eso quería hablar con él, y él con ella, pues las cosas habían quedado un poco sueltas. Sharon abrió la boca para contarle sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a Remus desde detrás. El chico se volteó y se encontró con una chica de su curso, de Ravenclaw, llamada Michelle McGuire.

-Hola, Michi- saludó él, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Sharon la fulminó con la mirada, pero la chica parecía ajena.

-Me preguntaba, que si vendrías a jugar con nosotras a cartas- pidió ella, con voz coqueta y angelical- Sharon también puede venir- dijo mirándola desafiadoramente.

-Claro que voy- contestó amablemente Remus, que era incapaz de decir que no a una chica en "apuros"- ¿Vienes Sharon?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Ni en sueños- contestó de manera borde ella, levantándose y dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Remus de forma retórica.

-La de la celosía- contestó Michelle por lo bajo- ¿Vamos?

-¡Me voy al camping!- anunció enfadada Sharon y, sin más explicaciones, agarró sus cosas y desapareció de la playa.

-Vamos quedando cada vez menos- comentó Christine mientras Lysandra observaba como Josh seguía a Giselle, que andaba con paso altivo, por toda la playa.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- pidió Lys, mirando con repugnancia a Giselle: y no era menos, tras la escenita que había visto en la fiesta de la noche anterior…

-Creo que se molestó con Josh porque estaba hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw… o algo así- comentó Christine- Vamos, celos y posesividad.

Lysandra abrió los ojos ¿Después de haber echo lo de la noche anterior se atrevía a ponerse así con el pobre Josh? No lo permitiría.

Lysandra se levantó y se acercó al chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo cansado de seguir a su novia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pidió Lysandra cortante. Josh arqueó una ceja y asintió. Los dos se dirigieron a un lugar un poco apartado de la multitud de compañeros de clase.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió él.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que tu novia es una guarra?- soltó Lysandra.

-¿Perdona?- dijo molesto Josh- ¿Te importa ser algo más respetuosa con ella?

-Es que no deberías hacerlo después de lo que hizo ayer…- dijo en tono misterioso Lysandra- Ven- se acercó a su oreja, y le susurró la escenita. Cuando se apartó Josh la miraba atónito- Eso es todo- Ante su sorpresa Josh estalló en risas- ¿Tanta gracia hace?

-¿No se te ocurrió otra jugarreta?- pidió él.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó desconcertada la chica.

-Venga, Lys, reconócelo- empezó él, en un tono demasiado parecido al que usaba a menudo su hermana- estás coladísima por mi, y quieres que corte con Giselle- dijo él, a modo de revelación.

La expresión de Lysandra cambió rápidamente: primero indiferencia, que pasó a ser sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y la boca, luego los cerró y se volvió roja de ira.

-¡¿Pero que burradas dices?!- rugió la morena- ¡¡Allá tú si no me crees!!- y tras esto se largó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió Christine cuando Lysandra pasó por su lado. Pero la morena ni la miró y se fue de la playa en dirección al camping- Genial- comentó la castaña, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola.

-¿Te vienes conmigo?- pidió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás mejor?- le pidió James a Lily, cuando esta se levantó del sofá, media hora después de haber llegado.

-Si, es que entre la resaca y demás… Por cierto ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?- preguntó, vencida por la curiosidad.

James se echó a reír. Tampoco lo sabía bien, aunque por los gritos y lo que le contó Lily mientras volvían al camping se hacía una pequeña idea ¿Tendría que contarle que un tío que no conocía de nada se la había llevado a su habitación borracha con intenciones para nada buenas? Mejor no, o la pelirroja se estaría comiendo el tarro toda la vida con eso.

-¿Si te digo que no pasó nada te quedarás más tranquila?

-Con eso me das a entender que algo si pasó- dijo suspicaz ella.

-Bueno, digamos que no lo se todo, que solo se una parte- dijo él, acercándose a Lily.

-¿Qué parte?- preguntó ella, acercándose también a él.

-En la que volvíamos al camping- explicó- y te le lanzaste encima.

-¿A si?- preguntó ella, para nada sorprendida y cada vez más cerca.

-Ajá ¿No te acuerdas?

-No ¿Qué más pasó?- preguntó en un tono algo provocativo.

-Me besaste.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Te refresco la memoria?- pidió con una sonrisa pícara James, a lo que Lily contestó con una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya y dando el último paso hacia delante.

**.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**Woo que final de capítulo ¿Os gustó? Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto llegue al capítulo diez seguramente estaré un tiempo en pausa**** porque tengo un serio dilema con el final, pero intentaré resolverlo antes de llegar allí.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, pero no tengo casi tiempo (¡Maldito examen de Historia!)**

**Eri**


	7. Veinte y veinte

**Tragicomedia veraniega**

**Capítulo siete: veinte por veinte**

-Por favor, daros prisa- suplicó Remus, al ver que llegaban tarde a la fiesta.

-Ya está ya está- dijo Sharon, saliendo de la habitación con un corto vestido de noche negro.

-Te queda muy bien- comentó Remus.

-Nadie te ha preguntado- cortó ella, y se dirigió hacia sus amigas, mientras Lily salía por el mismo sitio que Sharon con unos ajustados tejanos y una camiseta blanca algo larga.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Remus a Lily y esta, como toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

Lily vivía en su mundo particular tras la escenita que tubo con James la tarde anterior… Cuando estaba cerca de él el corazón se le aceleraba ¿Por qué?

Así, los diez chicos se dirigieron a una tienda de Hufflepuff, donde celebraban una fiesta algo clandestina.

La había organizado un chico de allí y la entrada era reservada: solo veinte chicos con acompañante femenina, ni uno menos ni uno más.

Por eso Remus iba estresado por si no llegaban a tiempo, porque podría colarse alguien delante de ellos y ellos no entrar.

Pero por suerte no fue así y enseguida llegaron a la fiesta, donde había música y, para horror de Lily, más alcohol.

La pelirroja miraba a las botellas con cierta duda ¿Beber o no beber? ¡Esa era la cuestión!

-No bebas- comentó James, cerca de ella- Luego no te acuerdas de lo que dices… ni de lo que haces- ese comentario hizo que la pelirroja enrojeciera.

-Es que es difícil no caer en la tentación- contestó ella.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?- preguntó James, separándose un poco del resto del grupo- Para… evitar la tentación.

O caer en ella de nuevo, pensó Lily, pero aceptó con el corazón a cien.

Media hora después el ambiente había degenerado hasta tal punto que no había nadie que no estuviera borracho en la tienda.

-¡Viva!- gritaba como una loca Christine subida encima de una mesa. Estaba contenta, estaba feliz y no sabía porque… bueno, quizá si, por el alcohol.

-¡Chris! ¡Baja!- le pedía Sirius que, desde que se había quedado con ella la tarde anterior se había dado cuenta de que tenía una imagen equivocada de la castaña, y que era una persona con quien se podía tratar.

-¡No!- gritó Chris, dando botes por encima de la mesa.

-¡Te caerás!- previó Sirius, y antes lo dice antes pasa, pues la castaña perdió el equilibrio cuando se rompió uno de los tacones de aguja de sus zapatos y cayó al suelo.

Iba a impactar cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron a media caída.

-¿Estás bien?- pidió Sirius, sujetándola aún.

Christine lo observaba emocionada.

-¡Me has salvado!- gritó, dejándose llevar por el alcohol- ¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡Eres un héroe!

-Mujer… no exageres- dijo algo incomodo Sirius, mientras Christine daba botes de alegría delante de él.

-¡Eres mi héroe!- gritó ella, colgándose de su cuello- Tengo que agradecértelo- dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de plantearle un beso de película al que él no se negó, y que fue profundizándose más y más.

Se olvidaron de James, que era el que había parado que sucediera la tarde anterior pero… ¿No estando él allí y yendo los dos contentillos por el alcohol iban a parar?

La mejor olvidar una tentación es caer en ella.

-Josh- lo llamó Lys, dándole un toquecito para que se girara. El chico se volteó, medio borracho y con una sonrisa en la boca- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Solo si me acompañas fuera- dijo él, como pudo- Estoy mareado- empezó a tambalearse.

-Ven- dijo ella, dándole la mano para que la siguiera, y salieron de la tienda, desapareciendo con ella el ruido, el humo y el alcohol- ¿Mejor?

-Si- dijo Josh, saboreando la brisa nocturna- Oh, eres tú- dijo de pronto él, dándose cuenta de con quien había salido fuera.

-Escucha…- dijo Lys- la relación que teníamos estaba empezando a mejorar hasta que te dije lo de ayer, lo siento, quizá no debería haberme metido, perdona, pero me pareció lo correcto.

Lys pensó que Josh iba a protestar, pero segundos después echó a llorar por culpa del alcohol.

-Lo se- dijo él entre sollozos- Tienes toda la razón con Giselle. Es una mala puta- concluyó- Pero no puedo dejarla, la quiero y me gusta demasiado. Para mi ella lo es todo, no existe nada sin ella. Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo para no perderla.

-Pero no debes dejarte hacer esto- dijo ella, incomoda por la situación- Venga hombre- dijo dándole un abrazo mientras él empezó a llorar - Deja a esa guarra y búscate a otra- comentó Lysandra, intento animarlo.

-¿Sharon?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

La rubia llevaba todo el rato ignorándolo, por motivo desconocido, y ahora acababa de abalanzarse encima de él.

-Eeeeres…- empezó, llevando encima una turca impresionante, apuntándolo con un dedo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba un baso de cubata- Erres…

-¿Soy?- pidió Remus, sin entender nada.

-¡Erres unn cochiiino!- gritó Sharon, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Pero que dices?- pidió la chica con la que hablaba Remus hasta entonces.

-Túu cállate… guarra- la cortó Sharon, tambaleándose.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-Shaz ¿Qué pasa?- pidió él- ¿Por qué soy un cochino?- preguntó.

-Porque…-hipo-… porque…- hipo- ¡Te fuiste con otra!

Remus la miró boquiabierto ¿Estaba celosa y por eso no le hablaba?

-Solo fui a jugar a cartas con Michelle- alegó Remus en su defensa.

-Eso eso, deja de monopolizarlo- cortó la conversación la chica con la que hablaba Remus.

Sharon se abalanzó hacia la chica, pero él se puso en medio.

-Vamos a un lugar tranquilo a hablar- le dijo a Shaz- hablamos luego Anne, lo siento- se despidió de la otra chica.

Remus llevó a Sharon hacia una de las habitaciones de la tienda, pasando de todas las mal interpretaciones que tendría eso a los ojos de todos y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

-Haber, cuéntame, ¿Por qué te enfadaste?- pidió él, poniéndose de cuclillas delante de la rubia, que se había sentado.

-¿No te parece obvio?- contestó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, si me lo pareciera no preguntaría- le dijo él.

La rubia pareció dudar unos segundos.

-¡Oh Remus! ¡Es que es obvio!- exclamó de pronto, dejando de parecer borracha y con una expresión más que sería- ¡Estoy loca por ti!

Remus notó como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza y alegría ¡Que bueno era ser correspondido! La hubiera besado, abrazado, achuchado ahí mismo, habría salido a gritarle a toda la fiesta lo feliz que era, pero había un problema… un problema peludo…

Borró de su rostro la pequeña sonrisa que se había asomado.

-Lo siento- dijo él- Pero yo no te quiero- mintió y, tras eso, abandonó la habitación.

Desde que tenía ese problema su felicidad jamás era completa, y no lo sería hasta que el problema desapareciera… y eso sería nunca.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Tras mucho tiempo actualizo… ¡Gracias por los reviews1**

**Y, sobretodo, ¡Feliz, Feliz, Feliz Navidad!**

**Erised Black**


	8. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he actualizado la historia. No es por nada en concreto, quizás por falta de inspiración y demasiado trabajo en la universidad. De momento no creo que la continue y, si fuera el caso, avisaría por PM.

Muchas gracias y perdón por daros falsas ilusiones.

Erised Black.


End file.
